


Felix is the Biggest Cockslut in Fodlan

by SiesFics



Series: Felix's Adventures in Abyss [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As in Felix knows who is fucking him, Ashe has a horse cock no one can tell me otherwise, Begging, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cockslut Felix, Come Eating, M/M, One sided anonymous sex, Spanking, belly bulge, big dicks save lives, glory curtains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Felix is a cockslut and goes to Abyss for anonymous sex while continuing to deny his feelings for Sylvain.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuri Leclerc, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Male Byleth/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, sylvix in the end
Series: Felix's Adventures in Abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805104
Comments: 118
Kudos: 374





	1. Hubert

Felix was a whore but nobody needed to know that. He needed cock like he needed his sword, and it had been easy to get before coming to Garreg Mach in the towns around Fraldarius territory, face hidden so people were none the wiser to his identity. The last thing he needed was to be spotted and known not only as the second heir, the less of two brothers, but as a cockslut as well. It was embarrassing, humiliating, and yet no matter how many times he had tried to deny himself the pleasure, it always came slamming into him with a vengeance. That’s what he was dealing with now, curled up in his bed, cock aching, body empty of another man, his mind swimming with the aching need for someone, anyone to fuck him. He looked into his tightly clenched fist, opening it and letting the piece of paper fall out. The elegant handwriting belonged to Yuri, leader of the Ashen Wolves as well as the Abyss. He and his lot had started wandering up above Garreg Mach after the Professor and a group of students wandered down and it was during one of those outings that he had caught Felix during training, smooth smile gracing soft lips. 

_“I know all the secrets about folks here at Garreg Mach,”_ he’d said. Felix ignored him, not interested in whatever the wolf had to say. _“I know about you Felix. I know about your needs, your desires.”_ Panic. He remembered being terrified, but he refused to let Yuri know a damn thing. When he didn’t say anything, the older student chuckled and slipped some paper into his hand before wandering off. 

Felix had refused to look at it until now, picking it up in shaking hands to read. It talked about a location in Abyss, a place where one could get all the pleasures they desired and could do so anonymously. It was a stupid idea, he shouldn’t trust Yuri. 

Yet here he was. 

Felix had wandered down into Abyss during the night, making sure no one saw him enter, so no one could accuse him of anything. His footsteps echoed impossibly loud as he made his way into the underground town. The paper instructed him on the location and he found himself in front of one of the nicer buildings in Abyss, decorated in draps and warm colors. He slipped inside, following the silent instructions on the paper, which told him to pick one of the unoccupied rooms and settle in. He decided on the room furthest in the back, closing the door with a shaky sigh. He couldn’t believe he was here, his skin thrummed with electricity, with excitement. The room was plainly decorated, a few side tables with warm candles lit, and heavy drapes that cut the room in half. He was to lie on the bed, swathed in expensive sheets (where the hell did they get these?) and put his upper half through the drapes. The paper detailed how he would remain anonymous because anyone who pulled it back would violate the rules. And people in Abyss didn’t tolerate breaking _their_ rules. He undressed, his cock already hard against his belly from the excitement and nervousness of the whole thing. He stored his clothes in a drawer on his side of the room and settled into the bed, tugging the drapes so they covered his top half.

He worried he’d be waiting forever, making a fool of himself, ass out and cock leaking. He nearly breathed in relief when he heard the door open, flushing as deep footsteps echoed. “I did not think such a place existed in our very school.” 

Hubert?! Felix bit his lip to hold back exclaiming just that. Hubert von Vestra, retainer to Edelgard and the last person Felix would expect to show up. But he certainly wasn’t going to say no, not when he was so close. He listened quietly, the sound of pants rustling and falling to the floor, a grunt, and _finally_ hands touched him. Hubert’s hands were large, taking his hips easily in hand, thumbing the skin gently. 

“I admit I am tempted to rip these curtains back to see who you are,” he purred. Felix tensed and Hubert chuckled. “But I will refrain. I must be ever vigilant and to lose access to Abyss would do my lady a great disservice.” Hubert was still wearing his gloves, the fabric smooth on his bare skin, dipping down his thighs and tugging them apart. “I see you did not prepare yourself. Allow me.”

Felix bit back a whine as Hubert pulled away, but listened to the older man rummage through one of the draws, no doubt stocked with whatever one might need. When next Hubert found him, it was oiled up, gloved, fingers pressing against his hole. He jerked, body shaking at the briefest of contact. It really had been too fucking long. Hubert’s fingers were long, the first slipping inside of his body with minimal resistance, digging deep into him. He’d not prepared for this night, but he had been incessantly fucking himself on his fingers to try and satisfy his desires. 

“This isn’t your first time. Good. I’m not so kind as to be gentle,” Hubert murmured. 

_Fuck_ . He liked the idea of being roughed up. He couldn’t help the shaky moan when Hubert crooked his finger and pressed against his prostate. 

“Ah. You have a voice. Use it.” Another finger, another moan. Hubert worked two fingers into Felix, spreading him, curling inside of him, making him shaking with an aching need. 

“P-Please,” he whimpered. One thing he was thankful for was that his bedroom voice was so removed from his normal voice that not even Sylvain would know it was him behind these drapes. 

“Please what?” A third finger. Felix choked out a sob. 

“Please fuck me,” he begged. His cock was leaking and he wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself, but the drape worked both ways. He wasn’t allowed to break it either. 

“Such a sweet voice. I may come visit you again.” Felix bit his lip, wiggling his hips in anticipation once the fingers withdrew. He heard more rustling, a quiet moan from Hubert, and then he felt the fat head of a cock pressing against his hole. Hubert was generously sized, but much thicker than any man he’d been with. Felix let his voice go, moaning loudly as Hubert slid inside of him. Now bare hands gripped his hips, pulling Felix onto his cock and bottoming out. They both moaned, Hubert’s hips stuttering and Felix’s body collapsing into the blankets. 

“F-Fuck,” he panted, finally feeling full for the first time in months. Hubert’s hands tightened around his hips and he began pulling out, only to slam back in with a force that sent Felix up the bed. 

“Goddess you’re tight,” Hubert snarled, wasting no time in pounding into Felix’s waiting, pliant body. 

Felix was wailing, gripping the sheets and moaning with each brutal thrust. Hubert’s balls slapped against his ass and the wet sounds of oil mixed with precome was dizzying. Hubert wasn’t a gentle lover, but Felix didn’t need him to be. “Please,” he whined, voice high in his throat as he worked himself desperately back, seeking more of Hubert’s cock. 

“You’re such a whore for cock, look at you,” he growled. “You’re working back like a man starved. No wonder you’re down here.” 

Felix shuddered because he was right. He might be Fódlan’s biggest cockslut, but no one needed to know that it was him. “Finish inside of me,” he sobbed, burying his face in the sheets, gripping them tight in his fists. 

Hubert’s hips stuttered, the older man’s grip on his hips growing tighter as he pounded into Felix’s tight, warm body. “Do you want to cum?” Hubert purred, low and quiet, voice so smooth Felix could swear he was whispering directly in his ear.

He nodded his head furiously, though he knew Hubert couldn’t see him. “Yes! Goddess please,” he begged. He could _feel_ Hubert smirk, the older man letting one hip go in favor of wrapping it around Felix’s leaking cock. The teen wailed, throwing his head back, cumming instantly from the touch and Hubert’s continued thrusts. His body was shaking, hips jerking as he came across the dark sheets. His body was aching, begging still for more, clenching tight around the intruding cock inside of him. 

Hubert grunted, continuing to stroke an oversensitive Felix, who clenched even more around him. He groaned, burying his cock inside of the warm body as his orgasm washed over him in waves. 

Felix sobbed, hips canting into the hand that still touched him, his mind blanking out with each shot of seed into his filthy used hole. He was panting, gasping for breath and so fucking satisfied with what had happened. He would need to thank Yuri for this. 

He whined when Hubert pulled out of him, hearing the rustling of pants as he dressed. “I’ll _definitely_ come visit you again,” he whispered, Felix jumping at the slap to his ass. The door opened, closed, and Felix laid there for a few more minutes before coming out from behind the drapes. Rolling onto his back he let out a shaky breath, hands running through messy dark hair. 

He would definitely be making this place his second home.


	2. Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's next known fuck is Dimitri, his childhood friend. He learns some things he doesn't expect to hear.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Yuri had caught him outside the training hall, grabbing his wrist and tugging him close. 

“Shut up,” Felix snarled, ripping his hand away, pinks dusted pink. Because he had enjoyed himself, immensely so. Although he hadn’t been able to look Hubert in the eye since then, and he was thankful they weren’t in the same house so the opportunity didn’t often present itself. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yuri hummed and left Felix, tucking some of his lilac hair behind his ear. He was always eager to have strong allies, and ever since the Ashen Wolves had blended into the Blue Lions, Yuri had begun to observe everyone in the house and their individual needs. He wasn’t a nice person, he simply wanted them to be the strongest they could be. And Felix had been sloppy lately, out of it. And a little bird had told him all about the Fraldarius heir’s...desire. There was already a brothel in Abyss, but Yuri took the initiative to fix it up and make it something nice and anonymous. He may also have a hand in who ended up down there, the other night having suggested to Hubert, who was also prone to frustrating desires, that he could release that tension anonymously. 

And that’s what he was doing again now as he approached their house leader and heir to the throne, Dimitri. “Good afternoon Your Highness.” Yuri smiled his charming smile and slid up beside the unusually tense young man. He’d been noticing Dimitri’s demeanor getting more stressed, less acutely aware and they couldn’t have that in the leader. From what he knew, both Dimitri and Sylvain had feelings for Felix and from his own suspicions, Felix only had feelings for Sylvain. But Dimitri also had feelings for their dear Professor, and while Yuri couldn’t arrange for Dimitri to fuck his tension out on the Professor, he could set it up with Felix. 

“Oh! Hello Yuri. I am...good,” Dimitri murmured, smiling at Yuri as he put away the training spear. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Why yes, I rather think there is. You know, I’ve noticed your tension lately...and I wanted to extend an offer to you. In Abyss there is a place you can release that stress entirely anonymously.” He chuckled at Dimitri’s face going from confused to completely flustered. 

“That’s! That’s entirely inappropriate!” 

“Is it? When the two people you would enjoy your time with are unavailable, why not seek that warmth in someone you will never see or know again?” He watched the Prince weigh his options, the risks and the rewards. “Don’t worry about making a decision now. Here’s instructions on how to get there and what to do.” He slipped the paper into Dimitri’s hand before turning to leave, waving to the stunned Prince. 

Felix didn’t go every night, but he went enough that he no longer felt so tense and angry. He hadn’t run into another student since Hubert, spending the times after with random men, good and bad. But as he settled into the bed, tugging the curtains over his middle, he heard the door open and smelled the familiar scent of crisp snow and winter.

“I-Is this really a good idea?” 

Dimitri?! Felix nearly cursed and part of him wanted to run, to get away from the Prince he had once adored, but he didn’t dare move. Despite his hesitation, he also had not been immune to Dimitri’s handsome face and strong body. He could hear Dimitri shuffling, moving from foot to foot, contemplating his decision. 

“Yuri did say this would help with my tension...ah, I suppose I _am_ already here.” Rustling of clothes, likely Dimitri’s cape being tugged off and the sound of his pants coming loose and dropping to the floor. 

Yuri...of course he would encourage Dimitri to come here. He was a bastard, but one Felix was also thankful for. Felix shuddered when cool hands touched him, hesitantly running along his lover back and down his cheeks. Dimitri was always so careful, until he wasn’t...until he became the monster Felix knew hid underneath that gentle smile. 

“I’m sorry...I-I’ve never done this before, so please bear with me.” He listened to the shuffling from the drawer, Dimitri gasping quietly and murmuring off instructions that Felix was certain hadn’t been there before. Yuri really did know anything and everything and that in itself made Felix never want to get on his bad side. A hand touched him again, gently moving down his thighs, squeezing lightly, appreciating. Felix gasped when Dimitri’s hand boldly found his cock, fingers ghosting over the length. He was always hard when in position, the excitement of it went straight to his dick. Normally he would prep himself as well, but he’d been in a hurry after getting tied up in conversation with Sylvain. Stupid, foolish Sylvain. “Do you prefer um...anything?” 

Felix rolled his eyes and kicked his foot out against Dimitri’s leg, thankfully hitting his thigh and nowhere sensitive. 

“Oof...I suppose that was foolish of me to expect an answer. My apologies. I just...I don’t like silence, so I hope you don’t mind if I talk.” 

The ‘pop’ of the cork coming off the jar of oil and warm, lubricated fingers teased at his rim. Dimitri may have never done _this_ before, but he was no stranger to pleasure. Felix shuddered, wiggling his hips back against the fingers, knowing Dimitri’s were shorter than Hubert’s but thicker, stronger. 

“I came here at Yuri’s behest, insisting it would help me with my stress.” Dimitri’s index finger pressed into him to the first knuckled, his other hand gently wrapping around Felix’s cock and stroking to help loosen him for his full finger. “I adore two people so much, but I can never be with them. One of them is Felix, my childhood friend. He’s so agile and smart...but he despises me now, and even if he didn’t, the way he looks at Sylvain is...telling.” A sigh. Felix winced, knowing full well that they had both suffered that day in Duscar, but he could not put away the memories of Dimitri going feral. And he supposed he was right, Sylvain was...different from everyone else. Sylvain was the one person Felix was convinced he could never have. He gasped quietly as Dimitri’s finger sunk all the way in, crooking in and feeling him from the inside. He let out a shaky whimper, rocking into the hand that stroked him and back into the finger inside him. A second quickly followed, pressing against his entrance and slipping in with relative ease. Felix had been coming here enough that he wasn’t nearly so hard to prepare anymore. 

“The other person is my Professor. She’s...incredible. Strong, reliable, kind, and when I see her smile it’s like I can believe everything will be alright. But she’s...far out of any league I could ever hope to achieve.” Felix almost wanted to scoff because it was obvious Dimitri’s affection for their Professor and her for him. If it grew too troublesome though, he was sure Yuri would take care of it. “So you see, I can love them both but they will never love me in return. That is why I came down here, to drown my pleasures in someone I don’t know, someone I can’t even see properly.” Dimitri’s fingers moved in and out of him, dragging against his walls and making him moan. “Your voice is so delicious…” Dimitri let his cock go and slipped his fingers out, much to Felix’s annoyance. He waited, listening to the sounds of sheets rustling, feeling the depression from Dimitri’s knee in the bed. He wondered what the hell he was doing, jolting when he felt Dimitri sliding underneath him, lips pressing against his belly. 

Fingers quickly found their way back inside of him, sinking in and pressing against nerves that made him sing. Felic shook, feeling those lips against his skin, moving ever closer to his aching cock. A third finger began working at his hole, Dimitri’s other hand grabbing his cheek, pulling it apart before slapping it, causing Felix to jerk forward, groaning. “F-Fuck,” he whimpered, thankful that Dimitri seemed lost in everything, not recognizing his voice. He really couldn’t believe he had Dimitri’s fingers inside of him, and mouth now eagerly wrapping around the head of his dick. He bit back a sob, teeth biting so hard into his lip he could taste blood. Dimitri’s mouth was so warm, the Prince bobbing his head and taking in half of Felix’s cock, groaning around the length. 

Fingers pressed deep inside of him, curling, feeling around and dragging Felix’s orgasm ever closer. The hand slapping his ass was no doubt leaving red marks, and while it was a stinging pain, it was also a devilish pleasure. Felix was losing himself in all the stimulation, jerking his hips into Dimitri’s mouth and thrusting back into the fingers. He was brought over the edge by Dimitri swallowing him whole, Felix crying out into the sheets as he came, hips rutting helplessly into Dimitri’s mouth. He sobbed, gripping the sheets, his ass gripping around the fingers inside of him. 

Dimitri groaned underneath him, the vibrations causing Felix to twitch. He knew this was far from over and already he could feel himself getting excited again. Dimitri pulled off of him, licking a stripe along his cock before pecking his belly again. “You were amazing, and you taste delicious…” Fingers slipped out of him, Felix’s whine of annoyance evident in his displeasure. “It’s okay, I’ll give you something better,” Dimitri purred quietly. Felix wiggled impatiently, listening to the sound of the oil, of Dimitri’s groan as he readied himself. The press of Dimitri’s cock against him had Felix scrambling to grab onto the sheets again, groaning as the Prince pressed the head in. His cock was already thicker than Hubert’s, the head was much larger, the girth felt bigger too, but Dimitri bottomed out before Hubert had. He wasn’t as large but much thicker, which pressed into Felix in the most delicious ways. Goddess above he really was a slut for dick, and he’d known this for years, but it was most evident now, getting it from the Prince of fucking Faerghus in the basement of a monestary where degenerates and criminals lived. It certainly put his life into perspective, but the second Dimitri slid in more, making Felix’s legs collapse into the bed, he forgot about why he should care. 

“Oh my, you’re so tight and hot,” Dimitri moaned, rutting into Felix until he bottomed out, hands holding his hips tightly, only letting one go so he could slap his ass again. Felix groaned, clenching around Dimitri’s cock, causing the blond to thrust into Felix’s heat. Both men moaned, Felix spreading his legs even farther apart to feel more of Dimitri inside of him. “C-Can I move?” Dimitri was struggling, clearly he wanted to, but his chivalry was preventing him from acting like the beast he was. Felix responded by moving forward and slamming himself down on Dimitri’s cock, moaning at the feeling of pure bliss that was punched through him. 

Dimitri’s hips stuttered, a surprised gasp before an almost feral growl. Felix shuddered, knowing that tempting the beast was a dangerous idea, but his mind was too fogged with an aching need to be filled. Dimitri set a brutal pace, pulling out and pounding back into Felix, skin slapping together obscenely, Felix practically screaming into the sheets, his ass alight with how many slaps Dimitri was giving to him. It hurt so badly and felt so incredible at the same time. He was babbling at some point, a cacophony of _“more please fuck more more harder goddess!”_ And Dimitri responding in kind, going harder, faster, making Felix wail. He was moaning, grunting and growling against Felix’s lower back, nipping at the skin he could reach. One hand snaked under him and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking him in tune with his thrusts. Felix was drunk with pleasure, shouting as he came across the sheets, hips jerking helplessly, body overstimulated and yet still sought more. Dimitri’s hips snapped forward a few more times before the tightening from Felix’s hole became too much. The Prince shouted, moaning against Felix’s skin as he came, hips twitching, cock inside of Felix pulsating as wave after wave of cum spilled deep inside of him. 

Felix was panting, gasping to recover his senses, whimpering when Dimitri pulled out of him. “You’re beautiful like this, with my cum dripping out of you,” he purred. Felix shuddered, never having imagined Dimitri to sound so perverse. He gasped, whining as one of Dimitri’s fingers pressed into his sensitive, aching hole. “Don’t let it spill now,” he murmured. 

Felix waited for Dimitri to dress and leave, the Prince saying little else to him. Once the door closed, Felix threw the curtains away and laid on the bed, groaning. “Dima…” He sighed. He had loved Dimitri once, when they were younger. Now all he could do was try and help him recover from his past. Felix gathered his things, dressed, and snuck out, making sure not to be seen as he came out of Abyss. He arrived at his door, very nearly home free when a hand pressed against his shoulder. 

“Felix?” 

Shit. Felix turned around, glaring at Dimitri, whose cheeks were flushed pink, likely recounting his encounter earlier, having spoken about Felix intimately with someone he thought was nobody. “What do you want, boar?” 

“I...ah, nothing. I’m sorry.” 

Felix watched Dimitri retreat into his room, sighing. He was supposed to help him, yet how could he when his own troubles plagued him? Felix slipped into his room and closed the door, ending another night in Abyss.


	3. Byleth (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early contribution for Titty Tuesday!

“Felix, you’re off.” 

At first it was difficult to grow accustomed to two Byleths, twins, whose father apparently had no better way to name his children. Both acted as professors, one for the Blue Lions and the other for the Golden Deer. The two had decided to switch classes for the week, and Felix was finding himself even more frustrated with this Byleth than the one he was used to. His professor was someone he knew the moves of well, knew how she worked on the battlefield. But her twin was a mystery and it was infuriating. It also didn’t help that weeks of missions and being busy kept him from visiting Abyss and releasing tensions. On top of that, he’d found himself even more flustered around Dimitri ever since the other had come to Abyss. Of course, Dimitri was none the wiser, concerned with Felix’s seemingly increased avoidance. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, tossing the training sword to the ground. “I’m done for today.” 

Byleth glanced at him but didn’t say anything in response. Felix found him so much more unnerving than their professor but he supposed that was because they were used to her and not her twin. He walked off, hands weaving into his bun and tugging it loose, letting the dark strands fall off his shoulders. He really needed to visit Abyss and finally, with a lull in missions and trouble, he could. He waited until evening as usual before slipping out of his room, making his way toward the entrance to Abyss. He was halfway there when a familiar hand caught his wrist. 

“Where are you off to so late?” Sylvain. Infuriating, stupid, handsome Sylvain. What Dimitri had said that night continued bouncing through Felix’s head, reminding him of something he tried quite hard to repress. That the one person he couldn’t have was the only person he really wanted. 

“What does it matter to you?” He growled, pulling his hand away. Sylvain was a touchy person but every time he touched Felix it felt like a sting. “Shouldn’t you be fucking some random student?” 

“Aw, you jealous Fe?” Sylvain was bigger than Felix, a lot bigger and he easily crowded Felix against one of the trees in the courtyard. “You know, I heard that there’s a special place in Abyss that people can go to have fun. We should go sometime,” he said with a wink. 

Felix flushed down to his neck. Goddess, how he had wished every man who had come into his room down there had been Sylvain, and every time disappointed it wasn’t. As far as he knew, Sylvain was straight as an arrow, and Felix didn’t dare try and pursue any sort of feeling, too scared to fuck over what they had. “I’ll pass. You do what you want,” he scoffed. 

“So mean. Well, I need to get to bed, got an exam tomorrow for cavalry class. Wish me luck!” Sylvain smiled and waved as he walked away. Felix sighed, shaky and uneven. Gathering his wits, Felix continued to Abyss, delving into the depth and to the building he knew all too well. He set himself up in his usual room, undressing and stuffing his clothes into a drawer on his side of the room. He wandered to the other side, digging through the drawer to retrieve some oil for prep. It had been weeks and he didn’t want to risk the person coming in and just sticking their dick in him without prep. 

Settling on his back, Felix spread his legs, catching his bottom lip in his teeth. He was a victim to his own body, unable to stop himself from craving intimacy and pleasure. Long fingers ran along his skin, tweaking pert nipples, gasping quietly at the twinge of pleasure that dipped down to his cock. He closed his eyes, imagining a very particular set of large, calloused hands touching him, brushing his nipples, his hips, dipping between his thighs. One hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him until he was hard and writhing against the sheets, moaning softly, whispering a name he knew would never reciprocate. He let his dick go in favor of grabbing the oil, dipping his fingers in and coating them liberally. He was eager to get this started, and wasted no time in pressing the first finger into him, groaning at his own tightness. He was too tense, finding it hard to move even one finger. He was getting ready for another when the handle on the door wiggled, sending him into a panic. Felix pulled his finger out and scrambled to get behind the curtain, on his back this time rather than his stomach. 

He listened for a voice as the person entered, but they said nothing as they stepped inside and closed the door. He wanted to demand they say something but technically neither of them were supposed to know who the other was. He strained, listening for any sound that might indicate if this was someone he knew from above ground, or just some random Abyss citizen. It was frustrating how quiet this person was and for a moment, Byleth popped into his head. He shook his head. Absolutely no way was their professor’s twin the one who was about to fuck him. They moved quietly, barely making noise on the normally creaky wood floor. It was maddening not knowing, or even hearing who this was. When hands touched him, they were cool, medium sized, and grabbed at his hips. Felix’s eyes fluttered closed as those hands moved down, fingers pressing lightly against his oiled hole. They pulled away all too quickly, Felix whining in absolute annoyance. 

He heard rustling, a quiet hum, before the rounded tip of a toy pressed against him. It wasn’t large, certainly would do the job to prep him, but he hadn’t been expecting it, jerking away from it before settling himself back into the sheets. The toy only teased, kissing at his entrance while his unknown partner coated it in oil, the slippery substance dripping off the tip and down his ass. He grunted as the head pushed in, his partner kind enough to go slow, clearly sensing it had been some time. He wiggled his hips, a quiet moan breaking past his lips as the head of the toy pushed itself in. He clenched around it, feeling it’s relatively small size. It was pleasant to start with, nothing too harsh. The hand worked the toy in until it was buried inside of Felix, the teen wiggling against it helplessly, moaning, unashamed. The other hand wrapped around his waist, and in a swift motion pulled him down. Felix shouted, most of his body coming out from the curtain. He wanted to shout at the person, wanted to kick them out, but then he realized his face was still covered, his identity safe. He growled as if to state his annoyance, eyes narrowing when the only response he received was a quiet chuckle. 

The toy moved again, pulling out, pressing in, nestling against Felix’s prostate and causing a shaky moan to escape. It was only when he felt both hands on his waist did he realize his partner was skilled in magic. The toy was still moving at a teasingly slow pace, pressing deep inside of him before dragging out. Felix groaned at the idea of using magic for such lewd purposes. The hands on his waist moved up, settling on his small chest, muscles strong but could always use some improvement. Fingers ghosted along his skin until they settled on his nipples, rubbing the sensitive buds until they were pointed and hard. 

Felix wiggled against the touch, moaning helplessly as fingers pinched and rubbed him, the toy beginning to move just a little bit quicker. One hand released his left nipple, only to be replaced by a warm mouth, tongue swirling around him, sucking gently on sensitive skin. “Fuck!” Felix whimpered, shaking his head as this stranger assaulted his senses. His nipples were his most sensitive area, to the point where he’d made himself cum from only playing with them. It was as though this stranger had known that, or maybe he just had a thing for nipples. Felix writhed in the sheets, his chest covered in kisses, nips and lips that sucked his nipples in, no doubt leaving viciously purple marks. The toy continued to move inside of him, going faster, harder, and Felix was aching for more. “P-Please, more,” he croaked, groaning when the toy pulled out, the sound of it hitting the wood audible throughout the room. Hands released him and the mouth moved off of him, his nipples tingling from oversensitivity. His cock was leaking, aching for release, and he was so fucking close he didn’t think he’d make it past the other’s cock nestling inside of him. 

And he wasn’t wrong. The blunt head of the stranger’s cock made quick work of his rim, pressing in with such ease that Felix’s head fell back to sob. A mouth returned to his nipple, sucking on it, fingers playing with the other as man wasted no time in snapping his hips forward and burying himself. Felix screamed, back arching off the bed as he came between them, feeling his seed hit his belly from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. He was boneless, shaking against the bed, the strange not letting up in the slightest. Hips thrust forward, pushing his cock in and out, rutting into Felix like a man starved. His hole clenched around the man, his body spasming through his orgasm, and already he felt another quickly mounting from the combined stimulation of the man’s cock and mouth. “Stop, stop touching my nipples,” he begged, wiggling. “It’s too much!” The stimulation was making him quiver, his jaw slack as whimper, moan and cry came out of him in quick succession. 

Hands cupped at his small breasts, rubbing the flesh, while that damn mouth continued to assault him. The stranger refused to listen to his begging, continuing his assault while thrusting into his eager body. Felix was wailing into the sheet, biting down on the pillow as another orgasm shot through him. He didn’t feel anymore cum, but his body convulsed, hips jerked and he was absolutely lost in his own pleasure. His mind was a mess, blank, drunk on the high of sex. The stranger finally, **finally** released his nippled, pressing one last kiss to each before giving into his own pleasure. The man grunted and a low, familiar voice let out an aching moan as he came. Felix twitched, hips pressing into the bed as the man emptied himself inside of Felix, feeling that familiar fullness of a man’s seed settling into his body. Felix panted, curling his fingers in his hair and tugging on it. 

The man pulled out of him after a few moments, dressed, and left. Felix was quick to sit up, pressing his hands against his cheeks. Was that really Byleth? It couldn’t be...But who else was that silent in literally everything they did? Felix grumbled to himself and got dressed, looking at his bruised nipples, both swollen from far too much attention. He snuck back up, settling into his room and groaning when a knock came shortly after. 

“What do you want?” He asked, but stepped aside to let Sylvain inside. 

“I just say the professor’s twin, and he totally just got laid!” 

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Why the hell are you telling me this?” 

“Come on Felix, that’s some juicy stuff! Who do you think it was? His lips were all swollen so clearly lots of kissing, or something else.” Sylvain waggled his eyebrows and Felix turned away from him, feigning annoyance. In reality, his eyes were wide with embarrassment. It was too much a coincidence. “Fe?

“Get out. I’m tired, and I don’t want to talk about this.” He glared, pushing Sylvain out and closing the door. Felix slid down against the door, burying his head in his hands. He would never be able to look Byleth in the eyes, and wondered briefly if it was too late to run away and become a street performer.


	4. Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a pussy for this chapter! + squirting

“Felix!! Are you okay?!” Annette dropped her spellbook and joined Sylvain and Mercedes in swatting away the smoke that had engulfed their classmate. It had been an innocent attempt to conjure up some flowers in Felix’s hands, when a misspelled word sent a ball of light at him instead of a bundle of flora. 

Sylvain grabbed him around the waist and lifted him onto his feet, the younger pushing away with a grumble. “I’m fine,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“It doesn’t appear as though anything happened,” Mercedes whispered, tapping her index finger on her chin. “But something must have happened, right?” 

“Let me look through the books real quick,” Annette said, turning on her heels and heading toward the stack of books. Felix sat down to wait, wrinkling his nose when Sylvain dropped down next to him. 

“Wanna head into town to get something nice to eat?” Sylvain smiled at him, that infuriating smile that made Felix’s stomach do flips. 

“Fine, but it’s just us. Don’t bring any random girls.” Felix didn’t know how often he could deal with watching Sylvain be with everyone but him. Sylvain looked genuinely surprised he had said yes, and flashed a grin. 

“Of course!” 

“Um...Felix?” Annette shuffled over to them, holding a book in front of her face. “Please don’t be mad!” 

Felix narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean? What happened?” 

“It’ll be gone by tomorrow!” 

“What is it Annette?!”

“You might not have your usual um, um...you know,” she murmured, gesturing to her lower half. Felix’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh my god you gave Felix a vagina?!” Sylvain’s jaw dropped, and hearing it out loud suddenly made everything click for Felix. His cheeks flushed and he shoved his hand down against his crotch, not having noticed in all the commotion. 

“Like I said, it’ll be gone tomorrow! I’m so sorry!” Annette had tears in her eyes, bowing her head furiously. 

Felix sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s fine. I’ll be back to myself tomorrow, so don’t worry about it.” He didn’t like to see her cry, she was very much like a sibling to Felix at this point and also just sort of looked like a kicked puppy. Not to mention it really wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. 

Annette and Mercedes left and Felix grabbed his things to follow when he felt the familiar tug from Sylvain. “Sylvain what-” He gasped, his body grabbed and pressed back into Sylvain’s warm, broad body. 

“Do you realize how incredible it is that for the next twenty-four hours you have a cunt?” Sylvain’s breath was hot against his skin, and Felix was very nearly tempted to give into the fingers that started to wander down his sides. He wanted this so badly with Sylvain, but then he remembered that Sylvain didn’t want the same thing. Sylvain was aroused by the idea of Felix with a cunt, or so he thought. Sylvain could love Felix after today, once he went back to his normal. It took every ounce of his will to break past his own desires and turned to shove Sylvain away. 

“Fuck you Sylvain,” he snarled. Felix turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. He threw his shit into his room before making his way to Abyss. He didn’t want to think about Sylvain, he didn’t want to remember those hands on his body or the breath against his neck. He wanted to forget about it so he had nothing to cling to. Getting absolutely destroyed by a stranger seemed like a perfectly reasonable response. Normally he’d wait until night, but he couldn’t stay idle or he’d think too much and not even training would help in this instance. He didn’t want to chance running into Sylvain. 

Felix made his way down and to his usual room, flipping the sign to Not Ready so no one would bother him yet. He removed his vest and shirt first, tossing them into the drawer before inspecting himself. He didn’t have breasts, no more than he did normally from excess tissues, so it really did seem to have just affected his cock. He was much slower with his pants and underwear than usual, not used to the lack of dick that followed. He put his bottoms in the drawer with the rest of his clothes before standing up to look himself over in the body length mirror. He looked virtually the same, except the patch of dark curls that sat on his pubic bone above his cunt. It was so strange to him, not something that would end him should he never go back to how he was before, just different. He let his hand wander down, spreading his lips, using his index finger to rub along his clit. Already he could feel the electric current through him, blood pooling down, and his fingers very quickly grew slick with his own arousal. 

He pulled his hand away and wiped it off on his thigh before heading to the door to quickly flip the sign. As he opened the door ever so slightly, he flushed at the sight of none other than Yuri, devil and angel of this place. “What do you want?” He narrowed his eyes, moving to close the door but stopped by Yuri’s body pressing back. 

“A little bird told me about your mishap and I thought I’d come try you for myself.” Yuri’s smile was predatory, he didn’t try to hide what he wanted and Felix found himself letting the door go so Yuri could come in. He was handsome, and he already knew Felix was down here so there didn't need to be any worries over anonymity with them. 

“It’s just for today,” he mumbled. 

“I had planned to visit you tonight regardless, this is just an extra treat,” Yuri purred, snaking his arm around Felix’s waist and pressing his clothed body against Felix’s bare one. Felix shuddered, his hands making quick work of Yuri’s pants, unbuttoning them and shoving them off his hips. “No romance?” Yuri teased. 

“Shut up.” Felix didn’t want romance, didn’t want someone to be gentle with him. He didn’t want to ever mistake this for anything other than what it was. 

“If that’s how you’d like it…” Yuri pulled away, kicking his pants aside before digging around in the drawer, producing a silky rope. Before Felix could protest, Yuri was snaking it around his wrists and binding them, tying it in a tight, yet not too restrictive of a bow. “If you don’t want romance, I won’t give you any. I’ll treat you like the whore you are. How would the people of Fraldarius territory react knowing their future Duke was such a cockslut?” Yuri’s words stung like salt in the wound, and yet it made Felix ache, his cunt dripping with need. “Oh, you love that don’t you?” The older man’s breath was hot against his cheek, Yuri’s arms guiding him to the bed, Felix’s arms raising above his head to rest against the pillows. 

“Don’t you ever breathe a word of this,” Felix warned, glaring at Yuri’s playful smile.

“Felix, I wouldn’t break my _own_ rules. No one is exempt from them, not even me. Plus, what good would it do to air your dirty laundry? I don’t benefit from you being ridiculed, but rather from your strength that has only improved the more you’ve come down here.” Yuri’s fingers trailed along his skin, rubbing his nipples, pulling on the soft buds and relishing in Felix squirming underneath him. “Something that no one else gets to see, however, are all the delicious expressions you make.” 

“You talk too much,” Felix grunted, moaning as Yuri’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples and sucked on it. Fingers wandered down further until they slid between small thighs, pressing against Felix’s dripping cunt. “Shit!” Felix groaned, hips canting forward into Yuri’s hand. He had never felt pleasure like this, it was different from normal, no less incredible. 

Yuri let off Felix’s nipple with a quiet _pop_ , grinning at the other through lilac lashes. “Do I? You’re much more vocal.” He sat up on his knees and hooked his arms under Felix’s legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders so Felix was mostly upside down, his chest and head still comfortably resting on the bed. “Let’s see how a Fraldarius tastes,” he hummed. His head dropped, lips pressing a gentle kiss to Felix’s pussy, tongue darting out and slipping into the folds, running along the sides before settling on his clit. Felix’s surprised keen, hips raising up made Yuri smirk, his tongue continuing its assault on Felix’s engorged clit. He wanted to make the other scream, to feel a pleasure he’d never known before and likely wouldn’t know again. He sucked on Felix, getting him even more wet to the point he slid one of his fingers inside of him, relishing in the shaky gaspp from Felix. He smiled against the younger man’s body, sucking and lapping at his clit, pumping his finger into Felix until he was loose enough for a second. All the while Felix was letting out whimpering gasps and desperate moans. 

“Fuck,” Felix cried, hips canting into Yuri’s mouth and fingers, his cunt clenching around the digits that worked inside of him. He’d never felt so fucking good before, this was a new kind of pleasure he would savor. He groaned when he felt Yuri’s cock, hard, aching, showing the seemingly unfeeling King of Abyss could fall just as easily as anyone else when it came to pleasure. Felix could feel the knots in his stomach tighten and he felt more and more like he was going to explode. He writhed, gripping the sheets, but that just made Yuri go harder. A third finger pressed into him and the older male lapped at his clit like a man starved. Felix buried his face into the sheets, howling as he reached his peak and tumbled over the edge. His orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, crashing into him in waves, Felix’s hips twitching as he rode it out. He was panting, chest heaving to catch his breath when Yuri pulled away, slipping his fingers out of Felix and wiping his mouth. 

“You squirted,” Yuri teased. “That’s so flattering.” 

“Shut up!” Felix kicked at Yuri, letting his legs fall off his shoulders and come together. He blushed when he realized what it was Yuri meant. He’d felt so good he’d squirted...which was something he hadn’t thought would happen, but then again, he hadn’t thought any of this would happen. 

“Should I wear a condom?” Yuri chuckled. “I don’t want to get you pregnant.” 

“Oh my goddess that won’t happen,” Felix growled. For the first time since they’d started, Felix glanced down at Yuri’s cock. It wasn’t thick like Dimitri or Byleth, but it was long and decently sized in terms of width. He just wanted it, wanted to get fucked out of his mind. 

“I was joking. You’re much too serious Felix,” Yuri purred. “Though I suppose your conversation with Sylvain earlier is why you’re even more pricklier than usual. Don’t worry, I’ll help you forget all about it.” 

Before Felix could protest, or question how Yuri knew that, he was pressing himself into Felix without so much as a pause. Felix threw his arms around Yuri, digging his nails into the pale skin and dragging them down, groaning as he was stretched out, Yuri’s cock pressing in until he bottomed out. It was tight, and he could feel himself constricting around the cock inside of him, wiggling his hips. “You’re such a bastard,” he groaned, head falling back. 

Yuri smirked and leaned down, kissing the corner of Felix’s mouth. “I am. But you enjoy it when people are rough with you.” Felix hated him because he was right. Yuri pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, moaning the tight heat that enveloped him. His hands settled on Felix’s hips, holding them tight and fucking into Felix’s smaller body. “Goddess, you’re nice and tight, perfect for the taking. And you’re such a slut for it. It’s a good thing you’ll go back to have a dick, it wouldn’t do to get pregnant,” he teased. Felix gritted his teeth but Yuri had a point. While having a pussy was a different kind of pleasure, he’d prefer going back to what he knew, because it also meant he could be more sexually liberal with protection and not have to worry about ending up with a kid.

The push and pull of their bodies, rutting against one another like animals was getting to Felix, his breath catching in his throat with every thrust, moaning without worry of anyone recognizing him for once. “Shit, I’m not going to last,” he groaned, rocking his hips into Yuri’s rough and quick thrusts. 

“Oh?” Yuri purred, letting go of Felix’s hip to take his clit between his fingers, rolling it and rubbing it. 

Felix’s eyes snapped open and he screamed, the rush of arousal going straight down to his cunt. His hips spasmed, back arching tight as a bow as his orgasm hit. He was gasping for air, his body shaking against the sheets. Even then Yuri still didn’t stop playing with his clit, causing Felix to wail, his cunt clenching around the other tight like a vice. 

Yuri grunted, burying himself inside of Felix and moaning as he reached his end. His cock twitched, shooting his seed into Felix’s willing, waiting body. He finally released the other’s oversensitive clit, rolling his hips against Felix before pulling out. “What a lovely time that was. Hope you got what you came for.”

Yuri winked at him and left shortly after getting dressed. These encounters were always like this, fast with no connection. And Felix tried to tell himself that that’s what he wanted, what he needed. He wiped himself clean and got dressed before making his way back up to the surface and safely in his room. It was mid afternoon when he went to take a bath, spending time washing up, making sure he was alone so no men saw what had happened. He didn’t need people talking. He fully intended to spend the rest of the evening locked away in his room, when a quiet knock came. He figured it was one of the girls and went to open it, glaring when he found Sylvain. He was fully prepared to slam the door, but hesitated when Sylvain, who was normally so cheerfully appearing, looked more or less upset for the first time in a long time. 

“Felix, I...I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was stupid. I shouldn’t have been like that. I’m so sorry.” Sylvain’s head was bowed, and Felix gripped the door's edge, finding it hard to stay mad at him. It was, frankly, impossible for him to stay mad for long. 

“It’s fine.” He murmured.   
“No, it isn’t. I want...I want to show you that you mean more to me than that. Can I...Would you still like to go to town? Just us, or not...if you want to invite Annette or someone else we can.” 

Felix sighed. “Sylvain, it’s fine.” He stepped out and closed the door behind him. “I suppose I can join you for a bit.” 

Sylvain, for the first time since they’d started talking, smiled. He lit up in fact. “Really? Awesome, thanks Fe. Oh, but before we go, here.” Sylvain dug in his bag and pulled out a cleaning kit, a rare one at that. 

“Sylvain, you didn’t have to do this, but, thank you.” Felix opened his door again to set the cleaning kit down before taking his spot beside Sylvain. He should be distancing himself, should be making Sylvain hate him so it’s easier to stop loving him. But Felix was never good at doing what was smart. “So, what’s so interesting about town?”

“What? You’ve never been?!” Sylvain smiled and grabbed him by the arm, and Felix let himself get whisked away, let his mind wander to thoughts of Sylvain.


	5. Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// Slight belly bulge

“Hey Fe, you seem really tense lately.” Felix sighed, glancing at Sylvain who came to sit beside him. He wanted to tell Sylvain that it was because of him that he was tense, because he loved him and couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I’m fine.” Is what he said instead. “Things are getting worse around here, shit keeps happening, I’m just tense from that.” And that was a totally believable reason, but Sylvain almost always saw through him when he lied. And he could see that the other didn’t believe him, but Sylvain, for one reason or another didn’t press him for more. 

“Just make sure you’re taking care of yourself, remember our promise?” Sylvain smiled at him and had the _audacity_ to run his hand through Felix’s hair, which he’d let down that day. Felix flushed, his whole body reacting to the feather light touch from Sylvain. 

He pulled away, glancing at the other. “I remember.” Felix got up and left, holding his dark hair close to his face, breathing in where Sylvain had touched. Sometimes he felt so fucking pathetic, and yet no matter what he couldn’t get over this. While on his way back to his room, he passed one of the classrooms, overhearing both Dimitri and Dedue. 

“Your Highness, I really don’t think that…”

“Dedue! You’re being silly. I’m sure Hilda would love to spend time with you. You’re always happy to help and she’s...always happy to have someone help,” Dimitri chuckled. “I think you won’t ever truly know if you don’t talk with her.”

“But she is a noble and I’m...from Duscar.” 

“Dedue. Don’t worry about that.” Dimitri sighed. “Listen, I think before you can talk to Hilda you need to get that tension out. Will you come with me somewhere this evening?” 

“I’d follow you anywhere, your Highness.” 

“Yes, I know. But this will be good for you, and it helps you like men as well as women,” Dimitri murmured.

Felix flushed and stepped away, making his way back to his room. Was Dimitri planning on taking Dedue to Abyss? Was Dedue going to be the one to fuck him tonight? He shuddered. The man was fucking massive, he didn’t know if he was ready for that, and yet the idea was thrilling nonetheless. He spent the better part of the remainder of the day training, stopping by the dining hall for dinner before he made his way to Abyss. At this point, he wasn’t nearly as sneaky about it, knowing he could now just claim he had gone down for any other number of reasons. He laid claim to his usual room and got ready, undressing and situating himself on the bed with the curtains draped over his upper half. 

He waited, fingers trailing along his skin, moaning quietly. Fingers brushed his cock, hips wiggling against the bed. He was glad to have his dick back, but he had enjoyed the magic mishap of last week. He pulled his fingers away from himself when he heard a knock, raising a brow. Who would-

“Dedue, you don’t need to knock.” A chuckle.

Ah. That makes sense then. Dedue was possibly the most polite person in Fodlan. 

“I felt it was necessary.” He heard them shift, and realizing they were probably looking at him, Felix blushed. 

“This person is...very nice,” Dimitri murmured. “I have some shopping to get done and Constance wanted to speak with me, so come find me when you’re finished.” 

“Your Highness-” Dimitri left, he heard the loud footsteps of the prince fade away and the realization that he was about to get fucked by Dedue was setting in. Another Blue Lion. Would he even be able to look them in the eyes after this? He already struggled with Dimitri, knowing the prince had feelings for him and their professor. Footsteps, then the familiar sound of clothing being rustled, pulled off and then neatly folded. How very Dedue. Felix knew he shouldn’t, but very quickly peeked through the curtain, needing to know what he was working with. Suffice to say he might just die tonight. 

Dedue’s cock hung massive between his legs and he wasn’t even hard yet. It was thick, rounded around the head, with a patch of white above. He couldn’t see his balls but he knew he wanted them in his fucking mouth. Goddess above Felix didn’t know how he’d survive this but he ached for it. Dedue felt the same, a quiet sigh coming from the other side of the room. “You are...small. I do not know how this will work. I will do my best to make sure you’re prepared sufficiently. If it hurts, let me know.” Felix wrinkled his nose, finding Dedue’s kindness both wonderful and infuriating. He was too nice in Felix’s opinion, but at the same time he had taught many of their house a great number of skills and was generally the most reliable of their bunch. 

Felix squirmed against the sheets when Dedue spoke, gasping at the warm touch of large hands on his skin. Everything about Dedue was huge, including his hands, which could wrap around his waist if he tried. Dedue’s hands were gentle despite their size, fingers touching gently, rolling Felix’s nipples in his fingers. 

He moaned quiet, arching into the touch of calloused fingers rubbing at sensitive buds. He groaned when he realized Dedue’s cock was touching his thigh, feeling it twitch against his skin as it hardened. His own cock was hard against his stomach from his earlier ministrations and from the rough pads of Dedue’s fingers. 

“Your voice is...sweet.” Felix flushed, wanting to kick him but holding himself back. He didn’t want to give himself away, and he worried Dedue was more perceptive than most. Hands moved down, a mouth taking over, sucking on one of his nipples, nipping gently at it. Fuck, what was with so many men and nipples? Not that Felix minded, but they were always so sore afterward. 

“Ah..” His back bowed as Dedue’s hands grabbed at his thighs, rubbing between them before moving to where Felix needed him. One hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in a smooth motion, while the other continued kneading at his thigh. Felix’s hips bucked up into the hand, biting his lip. Dedue was the last person he would have thought would come down here, but he was glad Dimitri had convinced him, Felix needed someone bigger like this. Dedue released his cock, Felix huffing impatiently. 

“I have to make sure you’re prepared...I see you’ve already done the work but, I’m afraid it’s not enough.” If anyone else had said that it would have annoyed Felix because they would have sounded so damn sure of themself. But with Dedue it was straight facts, and Felix was thankful the other would take extra time to properly get him ready. He listened for the sound of the cork being pulled out of the jar, and shuddered when oil slick fingers rubbed along his rim. “Take a breath,” he murmured, and Felix did as the first finger slid inside of him. He groaned, arching into it, the stretch painfully delicious. Dedue’s one finger was already so much, but he fit it easily enough thanks to Felix’s earlier prep. The older man grunted, and Felix reached out with his foot to touch Dedue’s cock, groaning at how much bigger it seemed to have gotten. They stayed like this for a few moments, Felix rocking into Dedue’s finger, using his foot to rub along Dedue’s cock, listening to the way his breath would hitch or a quiet moan would escape. He would have preferred to use his hands but he did what he could. 

“Another,” he bit out, trying to keep his voice a little lower, less like his own. But he had come to find that when someone couldn’t see his face, they couldn’t tell who he was. The only person he was confident could identify him was Sylvain. 

Dedue obliged him, a second, even thicker finger rubbed at his hole, slipping in to the first knuckle. “Fuck,” Felix groaned, pressing his hips into the bed. He pressed in, up to the second knuckle, letting Felix adjust before pushing all the way in. 

Felix listened to the labored breath, knowing this normally stoic man was aching to be inside of him. It was...kind of hot. He wiggled his hips, moaning when Dedue crooked his fingers, pressing into his prostate and causing his hips to jolt. They worked through two, Dedue pressing in and Felix rocking into it. “A third,” Felix finally said, shivering. “Want you...inside of me,” he admitted, cheeks flushed. 

Dedue grunted and pressed a third finger against him. Three of Dedue’s fingers were bigger than some dicks he’d taken, and as it pushed in, Felix’s head fell against the pillows, a shaking moan breaking free. 

By the time Dedue slipped his fingers out, Felix was a shaking mess, hungry for more. He felt undeniably empty and eagerly, like the slut he was, spread his legs wider in invitation for Dedue.

“Fuck.” 

Felix’s eyes shot open and he was floored that Dedue had cursed at all. He groaned, listening to the other slick his cock up, the oil blending with precum to make a filthy sound that echoed in the room. The press of the head against him was incredible, and thanks to the prep slid in relatively easily. They both moaned, felix’s thighs shaking, fists gripping the sheets. “Just fucking put it in,” he growled. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. 

Dedue would normally push back against something so reckless, but his blood was racing, he was more aroused than he’d been in a long time. He wanted this with Hilda most of all, but he didn’t count on that being a reality. His white hair had come loose, strands falling in his face as he did what his unknown partner desired. He pressed in. 

Felix screamed. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed. Dedue bottomed out inside of him and the stretch was almost too much. 

“Are you okay?” Dedue’s voice, strained from pleasure but also worried. 

“Fine,” he gasped. “Just...a lot,” he whispered. His hands moved down, shakily touching his stomach where he felt so stupidly full of Dedue. He groaned, when in place of his flat stomach was a slightly rounded bump from the size of the other. Dedue seemed to take notice as well, the older man groaning. 

“That is...exhilarating to see,” he murmured. “Can I move?” 

“Yes. Yes fuck, yes,” Felix moaned. And he didn’t regret a damn thing. Dedue pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in, burying himself to the hilt inside of Felix’s warm, tight body. Both men moaned, Felix’s legs hooking around Dedue’s waist, hips rutting into the thrusts. It was incredible, he was seeing fucking stars with how big Dedue was, pressing into him relentlessly, cock slamming into every inch of his body. They moved against one another like animals, Dedue’s normally calm composure lost among the pleasure. His hands gripped Felix’s waist as he thrust into him, slamming his hips forward, chasing his own pleasure. 

Felix was wailing, toes curling and body jerking with every thrust into him. “Fuck!” He sobbed as he came, a violent orgasm ripping through him to the point his vision blacked out. He collapsed into the sheets, whimpering gasps escaping him with each thrust that Dedue continued to pump into him. The other wasn’t too far off from his own orgasm, moaning deep and loud, hips stuttering as he spilled thick seed into Felix’s waiting body. 

Both men were panting, and Felix didn’t know if he’d walk right for the next fucking month. He shuddered when Dedue pulled out of him, legs falling helplessly to the side. “Thank you,” Dedue whispered. Felix listened to the sound of him dress and leave, stretching out on the bed and groaning at the soreness between his cheeks.

He spent the next hour working up the strength to get up, and when he did, it took him much longer than usual to get dressed and leave. He was shaky as he left, legs wobbling from quite literally getting fucked to the point of stupidity. When he did finally make it back to his room, he collapsed in bed, unable to gather the strength to bathe. 

There was always tomorrow.


	6. Linhardt

This wasn’t an ideal location. 

Having been sent out on a mission, the Professor had gathered them up and led them out on a week-long outing. Over the past few months, she had sniped students from both Golden Deer and Black Eaglers, namely Ferdinand, Linhardt and Lysithea. Lysithea, Felix learned, was  
possibly the most terrifying magic user he’d ever met, taking down the Death Knight on her own. 

Byleth couldn’t take all of them on the mission, and of their group had selected Felix, Linhardt, Lysithea, Dimitri, Mercedes, Yuri and Hapi. It was an interesting group, and Felix found himself rather enjoying the conversations being had around him. He had begun to feel more at home in Garreg Mach, particularly because of the people who had surrounded him. And Yuri’s suggestion to go to Abyss played a part in his tension being relieved at least once a week. He had been unable to go prior to leaving, and now on the trip, he was finding himself more and more irritated the longer he went without good dick. It might sound ridiculous, because it was, but Felix needed to get fucked to maintain a certain level of calm. It was simply the way he operated. 

It was their second to last night out, having taken care of the bandits and now on the return journey, and Felix had gone into his tent he shared with Linhardt, needing some time alone before the lazy mage returned to sleep. The rustling of the tent flap had him tensing, but he relaxed when the only head that poked through was Yuri’s. 

“What do you want?” 

“Felix, that’s no way to greet me!” Yuri pouted but made no move to leave, and in fact came fully in and sat down. “You’re off. Do you need to release some of that...tension?” 

Felix glared at him. “And how would I do that? There’s not exactly anywhere subtle or anonymous enough for that.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. Go to the edge of that lake that’s about ten minutes west in about an hour.” Before Felix could question him, Yuri left. He wanted to say he could refuse the offer and make it two more damn days, but the longer he thought about it the more his skin prickled and he ached for familiar touch. 

So he went, after dinner, after everyone had gone to sleep. He slipped away and made the ten minute walk to the lake. He didn’t know how Yuri was going to ‘take care of it’, but he was desperate and the other hadn’t fucked with him so far. He’d fucked him, but not with him. He glanced around when he got there, not seeing hide nor hair of Yuri or anyone else. Felix sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down and glanced up into the night sky. 

“Don’t say anything, just turn around.” Yuri’s voice caught him by surprise and Felix raised a brow but did as he was told, turning around without a word. And he could see why when he did. Yuri was standing in front of him, with Linhardt beside him, a blindfold tied delicately over his eyes. “Lin is interested in getting some relief too. To keep it anonymous, I’ve tied a blindfold over his eyes.”

“And why is it that he gets to know who I am but I don’t get to know about him?” Linhardt had a point. 

“Because you can barely keep your mouth shut,” Yuri hummed. “Your partner tonight won’t utter a word so I’ll help you two along,” Yuri purred. “Why don’t you get undressed,” he told Felix. 

Felix flushed but didn’t argue, quietly taking his clothes off and kneeling in front of Yuri and Linhardt. 

“You look good on your knees, why don’t you take care of Lin? Get him ready for you.” 

Felix glared at Yuri, but the idea of sucking dick was enticing. He didn’t get to do that normally because he was usually between the curtains, but if he were honest with himself, he fucking loved it. He reached out, touching the hem of Linhardt’s pants and pulling them down, feeling the other tense slightly out of surprise. Linhardt was decently sized, his cock was soft between his legs but Felix was determined to change that. It had been a week since he’d been with Dedue, so thankfully he wasn’t spoiled on big dick anymore, but holy shit had that been something. He touched Linhardt’s thigh first to let him know he was there before wrapping his hand around his length, stroking slow but firm. 

Above him, Linhardt’s breath hitched, hands twitching, wanting to touch. “Is it permissible to touch?” He asked. Yuri smirked and leaned down, tugging Felix’s hair free of its bun. 

“It is.” 

Felix brought the head to his mouth as Linhardt’s fingers found and curled into his hair. He groaned, sucking on the head before taking just a little bit more. They didn’t have the time to really dig in and explore all aspects of pleasure, but what time they did have would be enough to satisfy Felix for the rest of the return journey. 

Linhardt thrust his hips shallowly into the wet mouth of his partner, Felix shuddering as more of the other’s cock slipped into his mouth. Lin was hard by now, but Felix couldn’t help but want to continue sucking on him, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Linhardt was moaning softly, fingers tugging at Felix’s hair, the swordsman lapping at the precum that beaded at the tip. Felix wanted one final taste before pulling off, and with everything he had he dove in, swallowing around Linhardt’s whole cock. He groaned, feeling the head pressing against the back of his throat. 

Linhardt let out a shaking moan, gripping the hair harder and jerking in. Yuri whistled. 

“Jeeze, didn’t know you could do that. I should have had you do that to me,” he chuckled. Felix rolled his eyes and pulled off of Linhardt, who was panting and running a hand through his own hair. “You already prepared?” Felix flushed and nodded. Prior to coming here, he’d spent some time loosening himself, fingers moving impatiently inside of him, wanting more than he could give himself. “Good. Here Lin, let me help you.” Yuri guided Linhardt down into the grass, smirking at Felix. “Ride him.” 

Felix wanted to point out how perverse Yuri was for being there the whole time, but he said nothing and instead swung his leg over Linhardt, straddling him. Yuri took a step back, and Felix rolled his eyes when he saw the older man’s hand pulling his own hard cock out. So he _was_ into this, pervert. Linhardt’s hands moved to grab onto Felix’s hips, rubbing circles in the skin. “So soft,” he murmured. “Is this Felix?” He tilted his head back in the general direction of Yuri. Felix tensed, eyes panicked. 

“What? Are you kidding Lin? Do you think Felix would be out here, hungry for dick so bad he’d get it from anyone?” Yuri was smirking and Felix wanted to strangle him. 

Linhardt’s nose wrinkled but he nodded. “You’re right. He’s into Sylvain anyway, I guess that wouldn’t make sense for this to be him.” Was it really that fucking obvious?! Did Sylvain notice?! Felix wanted to groan, curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment. “I wonder who this is then…” He mused. 

“Who says it’s anyone from our group? Could be someone I found.” And with Yuri, that wasn’t the most impossible thing. Linhardt shrugged, no longer entirely devoted to finding out, not when his dick was still hard and not buried inside of anyone. 

Felix grabbed the base of Linhardt, guiding the head to his hole and pressing down until the head slipped in. Both men moaned, Felix’s thighs quivering as he was finally, _finally_ filled after a week of being denied. “Fuck,” he whispered, wasting no time in letting himself sink fully onto Linhardt, letting out a positively whorish whimper. 

Linhardt grunted, thrusting up into the tight heat of his partner, delighting in the noises coming from above. 

Felix’s eyelids fluttered as he rutted against Linhardt, fingers digging into the grass on either side of the other. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lin’s, moaning into it. Hands threaded into his hair and pulled, Linhardt’s tongue pressing into his mouth as he rocked up into Felix. It was dizzying how good this felt, and Felix found his orgasm quickly mounting. He broke the kiss, pulling Linhardt’s bottom lip with his teeth before sitting back up. He began to bounce, his own cock was leaking onto Linhardt’s stomach, ass clenching with each thrust into him, the head burying against his prostate and causing stars to fly behind his eyelids. Hands gripped at his hips, one leaving to wrap around his cock and stroke. Felix sobbed, letting his head fall back and hips stutter as he came, spilling across Linhardt’s hand and stomach, jerking and shaking as he rode it out. 

Linhardt moaned, thrusting up into Felix harder and faster, the clench of his hole was maddening. “Ah!” He let out a high whine and thrust up once more into Felix, spilling his seed deep into the willing hole. 

Both teens were panting, catching their breath and shaking. Felix looked over at Yuri, glaring at the cum covered hand.

“What? It’s a nice sight,” Yuri chuckled, wiping his hand off on the grass and tugging his pants back up. 

Felix stood up, legs shaking slightly. He groaned quietly when he felt the familiar sensation of cum dripping out and down his thigh. Felix dressed haphazardly and left, Yuri helping Linhardt up a few moments later. 

Felix was quick to get into the tent and clean himself, tying his hair back up and heading out to take over watch duty from Ferdinand. When Linhardt came back, Felix flushed at the quiet smile the other wore. Even if he had figured it out, Linhardt didn’t seem like he had any intention to speak. 

A few days later they made it back to Garreg Mach and Felix was scooped up by Sylvain. “Fe! It’s been so lonely without you!”

“Syl _vain_ ! Put me down!” Felix’s hands gripped at Sylvain’s shoulders and his cheeks flushed red. He did believe this man would be the death of him.


	7. Update

Hey all!

I am currently recovering from my spondylosis. This makes it hard to sit up and writing a lot is difficult for me at the moment. I am taking a short break until I can recover. In the meantime I am writing short blurbs on my phone that I post to my twitter! Thank you for all the support and I hope to return within the week 🙏💕💕


	8. Sylvain (Pre-TS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am feeling much better and hope you enjoy this chapter!

This was, without a doubt, the worst idea Yuri had ever had and here Felix was, listening to him. He was back in Abyss, nestled in the sheets, covered up by the curtain, but he _knew_ who was coming this time and he was terrified, excited and entirely unsure of the future of their relationship. 

“No.”

“Felix, it’ll be good for both of you,” Yuri cooed, hands cupped behind his back innocently, but the man was the furthest from innocent in this entire monastery.

“No.” 

“Sylvain plans on going anyway. Tonight. So why not reap the rewards?” 

Felix tensed, gritting his teeth at the thought of Sylvain fucking someone else. It wasn’t new, the other was a philanderer, always in and out of relationships, never staying because he knew, or assumed, that women only wanted him for his crest. Felix knew that well, knew the reason why Sylvain was the way that he was. It didn’t make it any easier for him. He could give Sylvain everything he wanted, someone who didn’t care about his crest, someone who would love him for who he was, but…

“He’s not even into guys,” Felix scoffed. 

“Said who? Did you assume that because he’s always with girls?” Yuri smirked. “I suppose that does give off an aura, but it’s a front. Men just know better how to rebuke him, or so I’ve seen,” he hummed. “Point is, he’s into guys too, and I can very easily lead him to you tonight.” 

It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Felix could be with Sylvain in a way he didn’t think could happen outside of Abyss. Sylvain liked men too, so what? He clearly wasn’t interested in Felix or he would have done _something_ by now. They’d known one another long enough that it should have happened by now, right? 

“It would be wise to do it now, who knows what the coming days will have in store for us,” Yuri murmured. “Edelgard left with Hubert to Enbarr, and from what I can tell, she intends to start a war. Your future king is unhinged, repeating all the things he plans to do to Edelgard, and the Church seems all too happy to throw us all to war. So if you have any desires you want to live out, now would be the perfect opportunity. I doubt we will all make it out of this alive.” 

Felix hated the thought of losing anyone in their house, or Golden Deer. He wanted Yuri to be wrong about that, but if he was right about a war on the horizon, well, war was never without its casualties. “Fine. I’ll be there.” 

He’d been nervous the entire rest of the day, on edge and even more prickly than usual, not wanting to be around anyone but _especially_ Sylvain. When the redhead tried to take up his usual spot beside Felix, the younger teen left without a word. Felix couldn’t look at Sylvain right now, he still couldn’t believe he had agreed to do this at all. But the more he thought about Sylvain having sex with someone else the angrier he became. He had zero right to be bothered, yet here he was, throwing his fists into his bed to relieve himself of tension. Not even the training grounds were safe right now. 

Once night had settled upon Garreg Mach, Felix changed out of his uniform as usual, letting his hair down and making his quiet escape to Abyss. By now, he was sure all the Wolves knew, but none of them said anything outwardly to him and he was thankful. 

“Hey Feli-cat,” Hapi murmured as he walked past her. At first he had hated the nickname, but the longer she used it, the more comfortable he became. Hapi was perhaps the most enjoyable Wolf to be around, if only because she was the quietest. He gave her a small nod but otherwise said nothing, and Hapi wrinkled her nose watching him go. “What’s Yuri-bird got planned?” She whispered. 

Felix took longer than usual once he closed the door to the room, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt and letting it drop to the stained wood floor. His heart was pittering annoyingly fast the longer he stood there, tears stinging his eyes. Why was this the only opportunity he would ever have with the one person in this Goddess forsaken world that he wanted to be with? It was cruel, but it was something he just couldn’t deny himself. Felix slipped out of his pants and underwear, tucking everything away in its spot before settling down in bed, letting the sheets cover his bottom half, chest rising and falling much quicker than usual, only growing more so when he heard Sylvain’s familiar voice down the hall. 

“And what makes you so sure this will be the body to satisfy me the most?” Sylvain chuckled.

“Oh, well, I just have my ways.” Yuri’s smooth voice carried as he led Sylvain down the hall. “I know who you desire Gautier, and I know the lengths you’ll go to to make sure they don’t find out.” 

Felix strained. Who the hell was Yuri talking about? Surely he knew Felix was waiting, why didn’t he just say the damn name? 

“Don’t look at me like that. I won’t say a word. I’m simply implying I know bodies well and I can sus out just what you’ll like from looking alone.” And because Yuri had definitely already been privy to Felix’s body, that helped too, but Sylvain need not know that. 

“Ah, whatever. Might as well have some last minute fun before shit really blows up.” The looming war seemed heavy on all of their minds, particularly for the Blue Lions, whose leader was breaking down with each passing day, not even their Professor able to help him. 

“Here we are.” Yuri’s voice was so loud on the other side and Felix quickly drew the curtains closed over his middle. Felix listened to the sounds of Yuri’s boots get further away, breath hitching when the doorknob turned, the creaking of the wood giving way as Sylvain pushed his way inside. 

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to keep anonymous…” Felix bit his lip. It was too late to stop this now. “Listen, I’m just here to enjoy myself, and I’m sure you are too, but I’m going to talk while I’m here because who are you going to tell? It’s anonymous, remember? You say anything and Yuri will string you up.” Sylvain chuckled and Felix huffed, listening to the sound of clothes rustling. “I asked Yuri to locate someone whose body could best replicate that of the person I love most in this world. You know, I don’t love people often, people are so fickle and selfish. But this person? They never lie to me and they’ve always been there. But even I’m not that stupid, I know they don’t love me, so why fuck up what I got going?” 

Hands grabbed his waist and Felix hiccuped, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Yeah...you got the same body type...small but strong.” Thumbs pressed against the dimples in his hips, gentle, warm. “I wonder if they’ve got these too. They did when we were kids, but what about now?” Felix’s breath shook. Someone from their childhood. Dimitir? Ingrid? Glenn? Did he have a crush on Glenn? A lot of people had at one point or another, it wouldn’t be surprising. “You’re probably curious, hm? Wondering who I’m talking about. Maybe I’ll tell you in a bit, maybe I won’t.”

Felix bit his lip hard when he felt Sylvain’s cock against his, the redhead rubbing them together, letting Felix feel just how much difference there was between them. He wasn’t small by any means but Goddess Sylvain nearly rivaled Dedue from what Felix could recall. Sylvain was half hard already, rutting against Felix, the dark haired teen letting out a quiet, shaky breath. It was already so good, feeling Sylvian against him, rubbing them together, hands pressing into his hips, touching up his sides. He had dreamed about this and yet this was so bittersweet. Sylvain didn’t know it was him, probably didn’t want it to be him, and Felix was, in a way, taking advantage of that. 

“You’re so receptive, you know that? When I touch you anywhere I feel you jump.” Sylvain chuckled and Felix held back his sarcastic retort, sucking in air as hands moved upward, grabbed him around the waist. “You need more meat. I tell Felix that too, but he never listens to me,” he huffed. “Oh hello, these look rather excited,” Sylvain purred, thumbs pressing delicately against his nipples. 

Felix gasped, arching into Sylvain. What he had learned during the months he’d been coming here was that his nipples were impossibly sensitive. It was too the point Felix had to put bandages over his nipples because his fucking shirt got him excited. It didn’t help he’d spend time in bed just playing with them, rolling them in his fingers, imagining Sylvain was the one doing it. And fuck, it was actually happening. Sylvain’s fingers were rough and calloused from his lance, creating the perfect friction for Felix, who was wiggling against the sheets, letting out quiet whines. 

“Pretty sensitive here,” Sylvain chuckled. “I wonder if Fe is too.” Felix gasped, eyes shooting open from their half lidded position. What the _fuck_ did he just say? “Oops, guess I blew that too quick,” he whispered. “You can’t say anything so it doesn’t matter. Felix Fraldarius is the love of my life, and I’m going to use you like you’re him. I’m going to pretend this body is his and maybe I can forget my feelings.” 

Felix nearly jumped out of his skin, his whole body tensing. No. No. Absolutely not. Sylvain didn’t fucking say his name. Sylvain didn’t have the same feelings for him that he had for Sylvian. Felix screwed his eyes shut. What did he do? Did he show himself? But then what would Sylvain think? He was just another fucking slut? Well, he was, but only because he couldn’t have Sylvain, or so he’d thought. He couldn’t show himself now, it wouldn’t be smart. He had to gather his thoughts after this, think about what to do, talk to Yuri...He needed to understand this, he was losing his fucking mind. He buried his face into his hands, letting out a quiet hiccup as hands swiped over his oversensitive nipples again. “Wouldn’t it be funny if you _were_ Felix?” Sylvain chuckled. “Would never happen though, I’m pushing too much with that. Fe would never. He’s always interested in training, never in people.” But he would. This was him! His breath caught short of saying anything, so unsure of everything.

Hands wandered, one moving further up, so close to the curtain Felix wondered if Sylvain would just rip it off. But he stopped short, fingertips dancing along his collarbone, gently tapping. His other hand slid between them, where they were pressed together, ghosting across their cocks. Felix bit back a gasp, and Sylvain let out a shaky groan. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he breathed, pulling away only long enough to grab the oil beside him. “Everyone thinks I’m this big playboy and sure I fucked around with plenty of folks at the start but it’s been months since I’ve been with anybody. I can’t get Felix out of my head to the point I had to consciously not say his name.” 

Felix wiggled, his mind racing a mile a minute and Sylvain had no idea what he was fucking doing to him. As far as he knew, Felix was a faceless denizen of Abyss who he would never see again. Why not get things off his chest? He tensed when slicked up fingers touched him, relaxing almost instantly against the other hand rubbing circles into his hip. “Just cause I don’t see you doesn’t mean I won’t make it good for you. Try and relax, yeah?” _That wasn’t why he was tense, Sylvain!_ Felix huffed in his head, spreading his legs a little wider to give Sylvain more access to him. Just the thought of Sylvain between his legs, seeing every part of him was making Felix shake with anticipation and nerves. He’d spent a good amount of time earlier prepping himself, wanting to be ready for anything, but certainly hadn’t been for the things he’d learned tonight. 

“Already ready for me? How kind. But I like to make sure it’s good enough. I don’t want to hurt you.” How arrogant, but true from what Felix had felt. Sylvain’s fingers weren’t as large as someone like Dedue, but they were long, and the first pressed in with relative ease, settling inside of him like it was meant to be there. Felix groaned, wiggling against the digit for more, glaring when he heard Sylvain’s low chuckle. 

“Eager aren’t you, Fe,” he whispered. Felix needed to remember that Sylvain didn’t know this was him, he was merely pretending...and yet that didn’t make it easier to hear his name on those lips. Sylvain curled his finger, pressing up against his prostate and wrenching a groan from Felix, who was all too eager to get more. A second finger prodded at him, slipping in right alongside the first, Sylvain working in earnest to thrust them in and out of the already wet hole, Felix blushing at the obscene sounds being made between them. “You really worked yourself over well...I’m flattered,” another arrogant chuckle, one Felix ached to snap back at. Sylvain wasted little time in pushing in a third finger, which added more stretch than Felix had been able to get, groaning at the feeling. “Too much?” Sylvain murmured, Felix shaking his head furiously and lightly kicking Sylvain. “No? Good, cause I didn’t wanna stop. You got me going something fierce.” Fingers pumped into him, Felix biting the pillow and moaning into it, riding Sylvain’s fingers like his life depended on it. His cock bounced with his thrusts, hard and leaking against his belly. 

He groaned when Sylvain removed them, feeling empty, his hole clenching around nothing. He heard Sylvain grunt. “Fuck, your hole is so eager to be filled. Don’t worry baby, I’ll give it to you.” Felix didn’t want to admit what that pet name did to him, how it made him flush down to his chest. The one downside about Abyss is that Felix was a rather vocal person in bed, so being quiet was hard for him when all he wanted to do was scream, let himself be free for this short time spent being intimate with someone. But he couldn’t let himself slip up, especially now. Yet not all the prep in the world could keep him from letting out a soft cry that bubbled in his throat the second Sylvain’s cock pressed against him. It was everything he had dreamed of, yet he wanted more. Because the way he had dreamed this was more romantic, was with them face to face, having confessed everything to one another. He would have to be happy with what he got. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Sylvain breathed, steadying his hips and letting the head linger inside of the wet heat before jerking his hips and thrusting himself inside. 

Felix’s head fell back into the pillow, slapping his hand over his mouth to stifle the shout from Sylvain’s rushed thrust into him, bottoming out in one single push. It wasn’t bad, not at all, Felix had already established early in his life that he rather liked it rough, and this was what he needed. He was already well prepared so it didn’t hurt much, just a slight sting from the stretch of Sylvain. He felt so stupidly full of this fiery redhead that he loved so much and the more he thought about it the more he craved to throw the curtains away and kiss him. But he steeled himself, let his head wrestle into the pillow, toss from side to side and a broken moan to escape. 

One hand wrapped around his waist for leverage and the other moved to his chest, pinching and playing with swollen nipples, making Felix gasp and hiccup. “Such cute noises,” Sylvain whispered. “I’m gonna move now, kay?” Felix groaned as Sylvain pulled almost all the way out, the sinking feeling of being left empty settling for only a second before he was overwhelmingly full again. Sylvain slammed his hips forward and thrust into the willing body below him, sending Felix up into the bed, the sound of their skin colliding echoing in the room. 

Felix buried his face further into the pillow so he could wail, sobbing as he was pushed further into the bed, fucked within an inch of his life. Sylvain moved hard, fast, and calculated, like he already knew every inch of his body. His fingers were relentless on Felix’s chest, touching one nipple while his mouth latched onto the other and sucked. His hips never relented, jerking, grinding and burrowing himself into the heat of Felix’s wet and pliant body. He was losing his mind, his eyes were fluttering open and closed and he couldn’t concentrate. His orgasm was so close, building deep inside of him and the more Sylvain fucked him, the longer he sucked against his skin, the closer Felix came. 

When he came it was with an unparalleled scream, his head falling back, hips jerking helplessly into the air, cum spilling across his belly. His body tightened up, clenching around Sylvain’s cock, aching to milk him dry. And Sylvian was not about to fight it. With a few more thrusts, he moaned, head falling back as he buried himself into the warm body, cock twitching as he came deep into this body that so reminded him of his Felix. 

Felix was panting, chest heaving as he caught his breath, letting out a pathetic whine when Sylvain slipped out of him. He was drunk on this, so much so that right before Sylvain left he found himself whispering his name.

“Syl…” 

He fell asleep for a few hours after that, not remembering much of anything after his orgasm. He dressed slowly, his heart thundering in his chest as he left. He needed to talk to Sylvain in the morning, he had to know. 

But in the morning, a war broke out and they were torn apart and spread across Fódlan. For five years, Felix did not know who was alive, and who was dead, and every day he held close to his heart the hope that Sylvain was of the former. 

He had to be, for their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/AngyTired)


	9. Feral Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE MINDFUL THIS CHAPTER HAS THE FOLLOWING:
> 
> \- Noncon  
> \- Blood as lube  
> \- Degradation 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and if you need to skip this one it will not severely impact the rest of the story if you don't read it (just know Dimitri is very rude in this one) 
> 
> The idea for TS dimitri was given to me by someone in the comments. Many thanks! I don't know if they want to be id'ed so I decided not to.

“Rumor has it that the feral king of Faerghus is wandering the monastery, killing anyone in sight.” 

Felix’s lips curled into a scowl as he listened to Yuri, pushing back some of his hair. Things had changed in five years, more than any of them had anticipated. Edelgard had ascended the throne in Enbarr and was running them all into the ground. Some vile mage had taken control in Faerghus and had executed Dimitri, or so he had thought. They’d all been scattered after the attack at the monastery and up until recently he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of anyone he’d once known and cared about. He knew the students from the Alliance were doing their best to remain united but were struggling against the Adrestian Empire. He was frustrated at being unable to go to their aid, but he had had his hands full surviving himself. He had been sick worrying about where Sylvain was, but the redhead had sent him a letter not long after the war broke out. They’d kept in contact since then, but had been unable to meet up due to having to help protect their respective territories. But now...now they were all returning to the monastery on the anniversary of their win of the battle of the Eagle and Lion. His heart raced just thinking about Sylvain, about what had been unspoken for so long. 

He’d been the first to show up, or so he had thought. Like they often did, the Wolves came out of the shadows to greet him. 

“Feli-Cat,” Hapi cooed, hugging him tight in her ridiculously strong arms. Constance gave him a grin and Balthus a clap on the back that nearly sent him to the ground. Yuri smiled at him before indicating with his head toward the monastery, telling him about Dimitri. 

“If he is in there, he’s become the monster I saw back in Duscar…” Felix sighed. “He’ll kill the lot of you on sight. I’ll go check on him, if it’s him.”

“Call out if you need help,” Constance said, patting her dark pegasus, which whinnied beside Hapi’s horse. With how destroyed the monastery was, it probably wouldn’t be that difficult to navigate horses and pegasus into it now. 

“Will do.” 

He let the steps take him up, his boots tapping the strone, cape blowing quietly against the cold. It was eerie here, so empty where once so many laughed and shared precious memories. He could not forgive Edelgard for destroying it. He agreed wholeheartedly with her desire to get rid of the crest system and tear down the church, to give people the ability to make something of themselves regardless of if they are born with crests or not. However, he did not agree with this senseless violence, with creating such mass hysteria, with conquering the whole of fucking Fódlan. He didn’t blame her for Dimitri, no, that was a long time coming. And he couldn’t believe how stupid the Boar was, thinking she had been at Duscar, had orcheestrated it. She was the same age as them, she had no power over that. And yet Dimitri couldn’t see through his own rage and hatred.   
“You’ve come to haunt me too then?” 

Felix froze. He’d been so wrapped up in thoughts of the past, of everything that had happened that he hadn’t paid much attention to where he was going, and he’d walked into the bear’s den, or was it the lion? Dimitri was slumped against the wall, of that Felix had no doubt, but he was far from the person Felix had once known. He wore a massive cloak around his shoulders, lined with thick black and white fur, underneath the cloak he bore deep black armor, a blue cross shape carved into the breastplate. His once prim and proper blond hair was a wild mess, grown down to his shoulders, covering part of his face. Felix caught sight of his eye, blue and dull, the other was missing, or useless, covered with a black eyepatch. In his hands was Areadbhar, caked in blood, old and new. 

“Boar,” he scowled. “I’m no ghost.” Felix didn’t know how to approach Dimitri as he was, he had no idea what to do. He only knew he wouldn’t be struck down instantly like one of the Wolves might have been. 

“Not a ghost…” Dimitri moved quicker than Felix would have ever anticipated, gasping as he was knocked off his feet and pressed down into the stones. Dimitri’s frame was large, towering over him much more so than when they were children. He was built strong in his shoulders and chest but his waist thinned, likely from a very unhealthy style of eating. “If you’re not a ghost then I can do whatever I want with you,” he snarled. Felix shivered, wiggling against Dimitri’s hold.

“Let go of me you brute,” he shouted, biting the hand that came near his mouth, tasting blood and flesh. Dimitri growled at him like a fucking animal, grabbing Felix around the throat and squeezing. 

“You’ll do as I say and be the whore you know you are,” he whispered darkly, releasing and watching Felix gasp for breath. “I knew it was you that night in Abyss, do you take me for a fool? Seeking out cock like you’ll starve without it. You’ve had me before, what’s wrong with now? Is it because I scare you?” 

Felix scowled, his cheeks flushed red, his throat burning. This man was not the childhood friend he had once known, and yet heat pooled in his belly from this. He wasn’t just starved of attention, years had gone by since he last slept with anyone, he was starved of the thrill of it all. And at the same time he hesitated, unsure of himself. The fact that Dimitri had known all this time, fuck, did everyone know? Or just those who had known him for far longer? Did Sylvain know? “What about Byleth?” He snapped, struggling still against Dimitri’s body. 

“She isn’t here, is she?” Dimitri murmured. “You are. A warm body, a slut for the taking, and I’ll make sure to defile you properly.” 

“Dimitri stop,” Felix hissed, though an edge of fear worked its way into his normally biting tone.   
Dimitri didn’t say much else and reached out, tearing Felix’s cape off and snaking it around his wrists, knotting it together so there was little chance for him to escape. “I don’t think that I will. You’re the shield of Faerghus, are you not? Do as your king commands and spread your legs,” he snarled. 

Felix felt a stinging in his eyes, blinking away tears that threatened to spill. He brought his hands down and covered his face, ashamed of such a pathetic display of emotion. He should shout, call for Hapi and Constance, so why didn’t he? If they were to win this war, they had to rally around something...a king. He shuddered as gloved hands dug into his hips, yanking his pants down and ripping off his thigh high boots. The cool evening hair tickled him and he felt the prickle of goosebumps along his thighs. Dimitri’s grasp was rough, hard, his fingers digging into Felix’s flesh, leaving angry bruises in their wake. This was not like before, this wasn’t like anything he’d ever done before. Every person he’d ever slept with had at least tried to make him feel good, but to Dimitri right now, he was a hole to be fucked and nothing more. He snarled at himself, feeling his cock twitch, hardening under such a situation. What was wrong with him?

“I told you to embrace yourself,” Dimitri laughed, deep and devoid of humor. “You really are such a whore Felix, and how perfect you’ll feel around me.” 

Felix groaned as a hand wrapped around his cock, fisting him impatiently, his hips rutting into the hand, his cheeks hot with tears. Why was he crying? Because he didn’t want this? Because he did but not with Dimitri? Because his friend was now a feral shell of the person he could become? Because Felix knew this was going to happen but walked in anyway? He didn’t know why, but he felt tears streaming down his cheeks, wetting the white of his shirt, causing him to hiccup into the air. 

Dimitri snarled close to his ear, wrenching his legs apart and fitting himself between them. He heard the rustling of smallclothes, wiggling nervously. “Don’t put that thing in without at least prepping!” He gasped, fear sparking through him. 

“You want prep?” Dimitri’s hand snaked behind Felix’s head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching him close. Felix choked out a gasp and nearly gagged when Dimitri’s cock thrust into his mouth. He coughed around it, feeling his throat burn with the force of Dimitri’s sizable length thrusting ruthlessly into his mouth. He struggled helplessly, choking whenever the head slammed into the back of his throat, pushing further and further until he felt his vision become spotty. Dimitri was grunting and groaning like an animal, ripping Felix off of his cock and dropping him to the floor. Felix’s lips ached, bruised and battered like the rest of him. 

He could only faintly resist Dimitri’s hands that pulled him apart and slid between. He felt the head against his hole, tensing with absolute terror, his blood running cold. He hadn’t had sex in literal years, his body was not used to this and a spit covered dick wasn’t the ideal form of lubricant. “Dimitri!” He begged, shaking his head, fresh tears in his eyes. “Please don’t,” he hiccuped. 

Dimitri stopped for a moment, looked at him, smiled. “You look best when you cry.” And he forced himself in. 

Felix screamed. Every inch felt like it was tearing into him, his insides burning from the lack of prep, his body not used to this feeling anymore, fighting, tensing and shouting against the intrusion. Dimitri groaned, rutting into Felix until he bottomed out, biting the limp man’s shoulder, hearing a quiet, shaky whimper. He pulled back, purring at the red that colored his cock, that dripped out and down Felix’s ass. Dimitri wasted little time now, thrusting back inside of Felix, tearing another sob from the man underneath him. 

Nothing had ever hurt so badly. Felix was burning, his thighs were shaking, his hole felt torn open, his insides felt violated. He could feel the blood, he could see it in the reflection of Dimitri’s eyes. He laid back, limp against the stone, cock gone soft from the pain and listened to the grunting and groaning of the beast above him. Dimitri rutted into him, one, two, three thrusts, burying himself before pulling back and starting over. Felix’s back was aching and he ass was raw from being rubbed bare against the stone. Tears dried against his cheeks before being replaced by new ones, his lips parted to let out hiccups, quiet sobs, aching for this to be over. 

It didn’t last long and yet it felt like an eternity, the pain searing through him every time Dimitri thrust. The beast finally came, letting out a hideous snarl and burying himself inside of Felix, spilling his seed and mixing it up with the blood that flowed freely. 

Felix blinked, eyes staring back, focusing on lilac hair. 

“I would back away from him, tempest king,” Yuri’s voice was calm but dangerous. He’d heard the scream, they all had, but if he knew Felix, he knew he didn’t want an audience. 

DImitri snarled and pulled out of the limp body, stalking away without so much as a word. 

Yuri bent down beside Felix and quietly gathered him up after pulling his pants and boots back on, slipping his legs underneath his arm and supporting his back, letting Felix’s head roll against his chest. 

“Don’t...say anything,” Felix whispered, so quietly Yuri almost didn’t hear him. 

“I wouldn’t,” he murmured. Yuri brought them both out and laid Felix down onto one of the bed rolls, shrugging off any questions from Hapi and Constance. “Constance, please heal him,” he asked. 

“Say no more!” She dropped down to her knees and let her hands hover over Felix, whose eyes stared out at nothing. Her brows knit together, worried over what had happened, but she didn’t ask more than what she already had. 

Felix closed his eyes as the healing magic began to work its way into his bruised and battered body. He felt the tears inside of him mend, his ass still hurting something fierce but no longer bleeding and shredded like some animal got at him. Which, he’d argue, is exactly what happened. The bruises that littered his skin lifted off of him, leaving him visibly better but he still felt the dull ache in his body. When she was finished, Constance went with Hapi and Balthus to search for some dinner, leaving Felix tucked into the bedroll, Yuri watching after them. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“Is that the king you want to follow?” Yuri asked. 

Felix was silent, pursing his lips. “He is the king that people will rally behind to stop this madness. What I think doesn’t matter,” he sighed. 

“I see. We will stay with you Felix, you’ve got the Wolves support.” Yuri grinned. 

“Shut up,” Felix grumbled, flushing at this continued kindness. 

“Felix! Yuri!” Constance shouted. “We found the Professor!” 

“You what?” Yuri stood up, Felix slowly pushing himself up, watching as the three came over the small hill, trailing behind them their ever faithful professor. 

Maybe they did have some hope. Maybe she could fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/AngyTired)


	10. Ashe

“Felix, I need a favor.” Byleth approached him and Felix glanced back at her from his place by the fire.

It had been a few weeks since they had managed to gather everyone together, rallied behind the unstable king. Felix had kept silent about what had happened, as had Yuri, who had promised he would say nothing of the matter. Thanks to Constance he had been healed of any lasting damage, but annoyingly found himself unable to even look at Dimitri, let alone be in any sort of space alone with him. And Dimitri, he didn’t even seem to remember what had happened, his obsession with revenge took root in every aspect of his mind. Not that Felix particularly wanted him to remember. His hesitation and refusal to be around their king had not gone unnoticed by Sylvain, who, after all these years somehow still could read Felix like a book. 

“Fe, did something happen with Dimitri?” Sylvain had asked him shortly after joining up with them. 

“No.” And that’s where he’d left it, and Sylvain didn’t push. Five years and his heart still burned bright and hot for Sylvain, and he had no clue if those feelings had remained in Sylvain’s heart. Felix wanted to ask, he wanted to find out, and yet they were in the middle of a war, and emotions were better left tucked away then bled out on the table. And that’s how Felix found himself brooding at the fire, listening idly to Lysithea argue with Caspar over the superior sweet, Ashe buried in a book, and Linhardt passed out in what could only be described as an absolutely mortifyingly uncomfortable position. 

“What is it?” 

“I need you to take over as the dancer for our group for a while,” she murmured. 

Felix felt his eyes twitch and glared at her. “Absolutely not.” It didn’t matter how proficient he was in that area, he refused.

“Felix,” she sighed, squatting down in front of the fire and closer he could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. “I wouldn’t ask this if it weren’t my last option. Dorothea is ill and Marianne and Mercedes said at best she’ll be better by the end of the week and at worst, two weeks. We need someone who can inspire that extra energy and you’re the one who is second best at that.” 

He grumbled, pushing a hand through his pinned up mess of hair. He didn’t want to, he absolutely detested the idea of dancing for people, but they could only win this war if they worked together and if everyone did their part. “Fine. But only until Dorothea recovers,” he told her. 

Byleth smiled. She was clearly exhausted, and Felix could only imagine what dealing with the boar and Seteth at the same time was like. “Thank you. I’ll leave the clothes in your tent.” 

Felix left the fire shortly after, dipping into his tent and finding the dancer’s clothes. They were much more revealing than he remembered, no shorts underneath, just a dress-like silhouette...which meant that this was the outfit normally reserved for the girls. “Seriously? There wasn’t anything else?” Whatever, it was only for a week or two, he could manage. Climbing into his sleeping roll, he turned over, feeling that familiar tension ebb its way under his skin. The itch to have someone’s hands on him, something in him, it was an aggravating feeling now that they were in a war.

He blinked, looking over as Yuri slipped in, dropping down into his bedroll. They weren’t living in luxury, people had to share, and Felix was terrified of sharing with Sylvain, so he had quickly partnered with Yuri and most nights didn’t even see the other until much later. “You’re unusually early,” he murmured. 

“Hm? I suppose. No new intel tonight so I decided to try and catch some rest early.” 

Felix hummed. 

“You need something?”

“I...how’s Abyss doing?” 

“It’s getting there, but it’ll be awhile before it’s back up and running. You need something?” Yuri glanced at Felix, the other’s back tensing at the question. “I can get something together for you, just give me a day or so. That work?” Yuri didn’t tease anymore, didn’t poke at Felix, not since Dimitri. He was rather inclined to poison him, nothing fatal, just something to make him feel a crumb of the pain he’d put Felix through. Yuri didn’t make friends easily, he didn’t trust like most people, but when he did care about someone, he took it personally when they were hurt or wronged. 

“Thanks.” Felix said little else, and Yuri gave a small, unseen nod. Perhaps what Felix needed was someone gentle, someone sweet to give him what he needed in the kindest way possible. Yuri smiled and climbed back out of the tent, making his way to the fire and plopping down beside Ashe.

“Hey Ashe, can I ask you something?”

\------

“Felix!” 

Sylvain’s lance came down, blocking an enemy’s sword from Felix, who had been in the middle of dancing for Lysithea and Balthus. Felix whipped around, eyes wide, sword gripped in his hand. He let out a snarl and darted forward, plunging his sword into the enemy’s chest, felling the man with one shot. Pulling his sword free, he looked at Sylvain. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

Sylvain cocked his eyes, smiling that stupid smile Felix loved. “Don’t mention it! Looks like the fight’s done, here, let’s go back.” Sylvain shifted his lance to his other hand and reached out to Felix. For once, Felix was too exhausted to bother putting up a fight, grabbing Sylvain’s hand and swinging onto the horse. He had to be careful to make sure both legs hung off one side, his outfit much more revealing and not what he was used to. “You should consider staying a dancer, you look pretty good in that,” Sylvain said with a wink.

Felix flush, flaring daggers at the redhead. “Shut up. It’s all the professor had and I’m only doing this to help her and Dorothea out,” he grumbled. Byleth had commented that the outfit worked rather well on him, showing off his thin, yet strong legs, as well as keeping his arms bare, showing off what strength he’d built up over the years. 

Sylvain laughed, clicking at his horse and leading them back to camp. Felix was quick to change out of the outfit once he was back in his tent. “Stupid,” he murmured to himself, sitting down to clean off his sword before sheathing it and wrapping it around his hips. 

“Felix.” Yuri came in, sitting down and grinning at him. “I got everything set up. It’ll be a little ways away to make sure no one hears, and I’ll be around to make sure you’re both safe. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” he teased. “You still up for this?” 

Felix nodded, flushed at the idea of being out in the open. They had done that once, with Linhardt, but this was different because they weren’t just on some simple mission. “Who?” 

“Ashe,” Yuri said. “I told him for privacy’s sake, he was going to be blindfolded and you’d be taking the initiative. But, you do know that if you’d just talk to Sylvian that-” 

“Enough.” Yuri knew a lot of things but he didn’t know everything, and Felix was thoroughly convinced that while Sylvain had admitted to having feelings for him five years ago, things changed. If Sylvain still did, why hadn’t he said anything? 

Yuri sighed. “Okay, okay. Come out and have some dinner then.” He tugged Felix’s puffy sleeve until the grump swordsman came out to join a small group of them for some stew. 

“You are having great dance skills,” Petra commented as Felix came to sit. “Will you not be staying a dancer?”

“No. I’m a swordsman and I prefer to keep it that way,” he told her. “But...thank you.” Felix for all his attitude did try and return the kindness shared with him. 

“You know, I read this tale a long time ago where the hero was also someone who sang for his teammates. He invigorated them with his beautiful voice.” Ashe piped in, and Felix couldn’t help the blush that creeped across his skin, thinking how in a short while, he would know Ashe in an altogether different way. 

“You wouldn’t want me singing,” he scoffed. 

“Thea’s the only one of us who can sing,” Annette laughed. 

“You sing fine,” Felix shrugged. 

“Felix! You weren’t supposed to say anything!” She cried out.

“It’s been five years,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Dinner was as lively as it always was, and Felix found that the more time he spent with everyone, the better his mood became, the more he healed from what Dimitri had done. He realized how quickly he would have fallen if not for the people he had in his life now, the faces that smiled, laughed and cared for one another with such unyielding conviction. It was something that he took for granted at times, and in moments like these he remembered just how precious every one of these lives were. 

They wrapped up dinner and shortly after, Felix caught sight of Yuri tugging Ashe out into the forest. He felt a heat pool in his belly and tried not to make it too obvious that he was excited about something. Never quite able to relax, he kept his sword on his hip and snuck out ten minutes after Yuri and Ashe. To anyone, it would look as though those two were about to get up to something, which was better than them suspecting Felix. He may be a massive slut, but he had his pride to uphold. He followed the same general direction they had gone, passing into a clearing where Ashe was sitting up against a tree, Yuri finishing up tying some cloth over his eyes. 

“Ah, good you saw us. Come then, Ashe is happy to have some fun with you,” Yuri purred.

“T-This is so strange,” Ashe whispered, but it was clear he wasn’t turned off by what was happening. “And the only rule is that I keep this on?” 

“That’s right. I’m going to head back enough that you have some privacy but not so far that I won’t be able to stop anyone wandering.” Yuri walked back, nudging Felix as he passed. 

Felix sighed quietly, stepping closer to Ashe, stepping one leg over the other’s legs before sinking down and straddling the archer. Ashe let out a quiet gasp, hands twitching, aching to touch. “C-Can I touch you?” he asked, waiting for a response of some sort. 

Felix couldn’t very well say anything, so responded by pressing their lips together, taking Ashe’s hands and bringing them up to his ass. He drank in Ashe’s moan, pressing his tongue into that warm mouth, searching every inch of him. Ashe’s hands wasted no time in squeezing him, moving up and down his body, grasping at thighs, his waist, touching everywhere allowed to him. Felix felt the familiar heat pooling down into his cock, Ashe’s gentle touches were doing wonders on his normally taught body. He broke their kiss, tugging Ashe’s bottom lip between his teeth. His own hands worked their way into Ashe’s hair, smoothing it down before tugging off his button up. Thankfully Ashe had come in his night clothes, a simple shirt and breeches. 

Felix bit back a moan as fingers pressed under his own shirt, finding his sensitive nipples, tender even under the bandages. This had Ashe’s cheeks flushing. “Do you play with yourself so much that you are always sensitive? That’s so perverse,” he whispered, though Felix felt the twitch against his thighs from Ashe’s cock. Wait…why did his dick feel so big? Felix shook his head, sure he had imagined it. He didn’t doubt Ashe had a reasonably sized cock, but what Felix thought he felt was far, far greater. Felix couldn’t hold back a whimper as Ashe pulled the bandages off, leaving his nipples hard and rubbing against his shirt. Felix groaned, pulling his shirt off, hearing a tear, not caring, and throwing it behind him. “Fuck, come here…” Ashe cupped his arms underneath Felix’s ass and raised him closer, bumping his nose into the other’s chest before he lapped at it to find his prize. 

“Goddess,” he breathed quietly when Ashe’s lips latched onto his nipple, one arm leaving his backside to rub and pull at his other nipple. Felix curled his fingers into Ashe’s hair again pulling recklessly, relishing in the pained moans from the other. Felix let Ashe have his fun, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the way Ashe’s tongue sought to heighten every part of his chest. He pulled away after a moment, humming when Ashe gave a pouty huff. He wanted to get a glimpse and a taste of what Ashe had in his pants.

“W-Wait! I’m not normal...down there,” he stammered. Felix quirked a brow, what the hell did that mean? He shrugged, swatting Ashe’ hand away when he tried to stop him. Felix unlaced Ashe’s breeches and tugged them down, taking his underwear with him. 

“What the fuck?” Felix’s mouth dropped. Ashe was...well he was fucking hung. He was long, with a rounded pink head and was slightly thicker than average. Not quite what he remembered what Dedue was like, but goddess if this wasn’t the most shocking thing he’d seen in a while. 

“Felix?!” 

_Shit!_ He hadn’t been thinking when he blurted out and it was too late to go back. Felix groaned, brushing a hand through his hair before reaching over and untying the blindfold. Ashe’s soft green eyes blinked away the bleariness of being closed before settling on Felix. “Don’t say a word,” Felix hissed. “If this isn’t what you want anymore, then go.” He made a move to climb off of Ashe, grunting at the hands that reached out to grab his. 

“I-I don’t want to go at all. It’s sort of nice to know who I was touching. And I won’t say anything,” Ashe murmured. “Can I...can we keep going?” Ashe had had a crush on Felix during their academy days, reminding Ashe of all the knights he had read about. 

Felix flushed, but gave a curt nod. “Fine. But one thing...how the hell is it that you’ve been walking around with one of the biggest dicks and never said anything?” 

It was Ashe’s turn to blush, his face burying into his hands. “I wouldn’t just brag about something like that!” 

“Whatever. Spread your legs now, I want to suck your dick.” Felix didn’t sugar coat his desires, waiting for Ashe to comply before sliding between his freckled legs. Ashe was far too big for Felix to fit all of it in his mouth, but he was determined to take as much as possible. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, squeezing gently before he started to stroke and entice the cock to harden. His other hand dipped down and massaged his balls, delighting in the way Ashe’s breath hitched, no doubt unable to fully comprehend the situation. Felix knew it was impossible to believe he was like this, but he also knew it was a turn on to defile someone like him, someone who seemed so against human contact. 

“Felix, oh,” Ashe moaned, hips stuttering as a warm, wet mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, taking him in. Ashe couldn’t help but stare, take in the sight of Felix’s mouth sucking him in, hands working the base of his cock, eagerly pulling from Ashe every gasp and whine. He had never thought he’d get a chance to do something like this with Felix, and he certainly wouldn’t take it for granted. 

Felix ran his tongue along the slit, lapping up the precome that dribbled out before sucking in more of Ashe. He kept going until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He only managed about half of the other, and even then he could feel his throat fighting its gag reflex and tears stinging his eyes. You glared up at Ashe when the other started to say something about not having to do this, and responded by swallowing around his cock. Ashe’s moan and the jerk of his hips was exactly what Felix wanted to see. He worked the young man over, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head whenever he came back up. 

“F-Felix, stop,” Ashe shuddered. “I’m close and I wanna do it in you,” he whispered, cheeks flushed. Felix felt his own cheeks get hotter and he relented, slipping Ashe out of his mouth, hands moving to his own pants to shove them off. 

Felix kicked his pants off to the side before settling back in Ashe’s land, letting his massive dick slide in between his cheeks. “Then do it,” he growled, reaching down to fist his own aching cock. 

“Not yet, you’re not ready,” Ashe murmured. “Let me pleasure you too.” Felix barely had a moment to object before he was being flipped around, face pessing into the soft grass and ass stuck up in the air.  
“I don’t need prep,” Felix huffed. 

“Of course you do. I don’t want it to hurt,” Ashe told him. 

Felix bit his lip, thankful that Ashe did not relent, and insisted on taking care of Felix too. What he had needed, and Yuri had been right, was someone who would be gentle with him, who would be sweet and attentive. 

Ashe spread Felix open, blushing at their precarious position and how they would look if anyone were to find them. He couldn’t bring himself to really care though, not when Felix looked so incredible, flushed down his shoulders, ass in his face and ready for him. Ashe pressed his tongue to the puckered hole, purring against it when Felix jolted, hands smoothing along his sides, wanting to make sure he was calm and above all, enjoying this. He prodded at Felix until he felt the other loosen up enough to slip inside, groaning at the taste of Felix all around him. Ashe worked his tongue further in, curling it and lapping at every inch of skin he could reach, relishing in the way Felix hiccuped and rocked into him. 

Felix squeezed his eyes closed, breath becoming more labored the longer Ashe licked at his walls, reaching places Felix had forgotten existed. Reaching out, he dug into his pants and slapped the vial of oil into Ashe’s hand, refusing to look at the other. “There,” he murmured, moaning quietly when Ashe’s tongue pressed up against a particularly sensitive spot. Goddess, how to Ashe know all these tricks? Then again, with a dick as big as he had, if anyone found out, Felix was sure they would be jumping at the chance to experience it. 

Ashe wordlessly took the vial, lapping at Felix’s insides while he lubed his fingers up, finally pulling out in order to slip a finger in its place. Felix had opened up so pretty for him that he could get two fingers in relatively easily, working them in and out of Felix, spreading him open to try and get him somewhat prepared for him. Thankfully this didn’t seem to be Felix’s first time so it wouldn’t be the most uncomfortable time, but Ashe needed to make sure he did everything to make this good for Felix. Because that’s who he was, but also because Yuri had let slip that something had happened and Felix needed that gentle caress. Ashe didn’t prod, but he had asked why not just go to Sylvain, since to literally everyone in camp it was obvious how the two felt about one another. 

_“That would be too easy,”_ Yuri had said with a chuckle. And Ashe supposed he was right, those two didn’t like to make things easy for themselves. 

“More,” Felix growled back at him, pressing his hips hip, though the angle made it difficult for him to get much further. Ashe nodded and worked a third finger in, groaning at the way Felix clenched around him. He was getting impatient too, his cock was aching, and Felix rubbing against it wasn’t making things any easier. Finally, he worked in a fourth finger and pumped them eagerly in and out of Felix, listening to the way the other’s breath caught and moans tumbled out of him helplessly. “Ashe, enough,” Felix panted, “fuck me!”  
“Fuck, okay,” Ashe whined. “But you have to let me know if it hurts too much,” he whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Felix and do the opposite of what this was supposed to be. He pulled his fingers put and wiped them on the grass before shifting Felix back around, the older man straddling him again. Ashe flushed now that Felix was looking at him, amber eyes as intense as ever but dulled with desire, with need. Ashe poured more oil onto his hand, groaning as he stroked himself, making sure every inch was covered. 

Felix didn’t wait for Ashe to lead anymore, lifting his hips and grabbing Ashe before guiding the head to his hole. He sunk down onto the tip, grunting at the stretch and how stupid big Ashe was. 

“F-Felix are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, let me,” he hissed. He needed to be in control for once, to take it at the pace he wanted. He was thankful when Ashe gave a shaky nod, leaning back against the tree and allowing Felix to set their pace. Felix took a deep breath and spread his thighs out wider and sank further down, groaning at how stretched and full he was becoming with each inch. It was nothing he couldn’t handle though, and he let himself continue sinking until he took every last inch of Ashe inside of him. Felix couldn’t help the absolutely wrecked gasp that escaped him, his body twitching around Ashe and a visible bump against his belly from the size. “Goddess, fuck, why are you built like a horse?” He groaned, head falling against Ashe’s shoulder, sweat dripping off his brow. 

“Felix! What a question,” Ashe stammered. “You feel so good,” he moaned, unable to help the stutter of his hips, pushing him further in and causing a shaky groan from Felix. His hands grabbed onto Felix’s hips, steadying himself. “Does it hurt?” He asked quietly, bending his hed to nuzzle into the dark hair. 

“N-No...just big,” Felix breathed. “Gonna move now,” he told Ashe after a few moments, lifting himself up before dropping back onto Ashe. Both men moaned, Felix’s broken and gasping, Ashe’s hungry and needy. “I can’t,” Felix groaned. “Take control,” he murmured. He didn’t need control for the entire time, just long enough that he knew he had it, that the person he was with wasn’t a mindless beast. 

“Okay,” Ashe whispered, thankful that Felix trusted him enough to hand over that control. Carefully, he lifted Felix off of him and rolled him over so Felix was lying in the grass. Ashe flushed, Felix’s hair had come loose and his blue-black hair was haloed around his head, making him look so pretty, so different than Ashe was used to. He shook his head, spreading those long legs and slipping back inside of Felix, moaning at how eagerly the other’s hole sucked him in. Ashe rocked into the other, listening to the way Felix’s breath hitched, how he moaned and how he was squeezing him. “Can I kiss you?” Ashe asked, breath catching with each thrust into Felix’s warm body. 

“Such a sap,” Felix murmured, but he complied, pulling Ashe down and into a kiss. He groaned, slipping his tongue into Ashe’s mouth, devouring the archer and relishing in the way Ashe whimpered against him. Hands gripped his hips tighter and hips moved faster, harder. 

Ashe gladly let Felix devour him, his hips snapping to fuck into the other at a quickening pace, driving them both closer to their orgasm. Felix was moaning into their kiss, fingers curling into Ashe’s hair, pulling, causing Ashe’s hips to stutter, the archer whining against bruised lips. He rocked into Felix, searching for those spots that would make Felix wail, and when he found them he slammed his hips forward, hitting it each time and relishing in Felix’s sobs for more. Ashe could feel his orgasm closing in, his hips shaking with each thrust, unable to help it with how deliciously tight Felix felt around him. He brought one hand off of Felix’s hip, wrapping it around his cock and stroking. 

Felix sobbed, hips jerking up into the hand that began to touch him, Ashe’s hips never relenting, continuing to fuck into him at a ridiculously brutal pace. “Fuck, Ashe,” he moaned, his stomach churning and tightening as he was brought closer to orgasm. When it hit Felix let his head fall back, a loud moan enveloping their open area. He spilled against his belly, hips stuttering as he rode it out, jerking into the hand that kept stroking him through it all. “Ah!” Felix groaned, raising his hips, feeling himself suck Ashe in like a vice, milking him for everything he had. 

Ashe followed shortly after Felix, the way the other gripped him was too much and with a moan he came, thrusting in and burying himself inside of Felix, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. He felt himself emptying inside of the swordsman and when he did pull out, felt a shudder of pride fill him at the sight of Felix’s abused hole leaking his seed. 

Ashe collapsed beside Felix, breath catching with each rise and fall of his chest. He glanced at Felix, watching the other’s face fall back into its usual grumpy position. 

Felix sighed and sat up, wiping himself clean with a cloth he had thought to stuff in his pants. “Thanks for agreeing to this,” he grumbled to Ashe. “But don’t say a word,” he glared. 

“I wouldn’t! And yeah, of course,” Ashe murmured with a smile.

Felix never knew how to end these sorts of things, especially since Ashe saw him. Usually it was a lot easier for the person who fucked him to see themselves out, but with how they had to do this, it had made things more complicated. Thankfully Ashe was a laid back sort of person so Felix didn’t feel much worry about the situation. He pulled his pants and shirt back on, watching Ashe do the same before dipping in to kiss the archer on the cheek. His own cheeks were stinging from embarrassment and without a word, Felix turned on his heels and left. 

The return to camp was quiet and quick, with no one seeming to have noticed any of them having left. He slipped into his tent and quietly slipped into his sleeping roll, glancing when Yuri came in. 

“That everything you needed?” The lilac haired man asked. 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Thanks.” 

“Nothing to it Felix,” Yuri chuckled. 

Felix went to bed that night, his dreams once agains consumed with a particular redhead, one that he couldn’t stop thinking about no matter who he was with. 

What a troublesome time to be in love.


	11. Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! <3 Many thanks for continuing to read and support this!

Things had taken a turn for the better as of late and Felix felt a sense of relief wash over all of them at that fact. Not only had Dedue survived and reunited with them, but Dimitri was no longer the feral beast he’d been, now a man returned and determined to make up for the wrongs he’d caused. However, that in itself had come at a cost, and the price paid was Rodrigue’s life. Felix didn’t know how to feel at first, he had simply been. His father was dead, just like his brother, died protecting the same person. It should make him mad, he should be fighting Dimitri and demanding retribution, but that’s what the Fraldarius family was for, to shield the King. He snorted at the thought, having spent the better part of his life refusing to die for Dimitri, to die an “honorable death” as his father had so loved calling it. 

Dimitri had tried speaking with him several times since returning to himself but every time Felix ignored him, walked away, refused to give him a second glance. It had become known, but no one spoke a word about it and that he was glad for. 

On top of reuniting with Dedue and Dimitri’s recovery, they had formed an alliance with the Alliance and were working closely with Claude and the former Golden Deer students that hadn't been co-opted to the Blue Lions back in the Monastery days. They were still outnumbered by the Empire but they also had an incredibly strong arsenal of fighters and mages, people who wanted a stop to this usurping of their homes. No one thought Edelgard was the bad guy here, but the people who had allied with her were not the people they claimed. Claude had started telling them about a group, the same that had tried to kill the professor and were responsible for Jeralt’s death, Those Who Slither In The Dark. Felix thought the name sounded stupid, but bit his tongue and listened to the explanation of the group and just what they represented. Which as of right now was still a mystery. 

The council was dismissed and Felix left, Yuri following up beside him. “Need anything?” He asked, looking at his nails as they walked.

“Yes. Claude,” Felix murmured. Claude had grown incredibly handsome in the five years, taller, broader and earning himself some nice sideburns that complimented his face. Who he really wanted was Sylvain, but he couldn’t have him, no matter how many times he dreamed about renouncing their titles and living in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, raising livestock and ignoring the world. 

“Can do, rather easily too,’ Yuri chuckled. “He was looking at you a lot in the meeting. Do you care if it’s anonymous anymore? I’m sure Claude knows to be discreet.” 

“No, I don’t care anymore,” he murmured. Yuri was right, Claude knew all about being discreet and what would happen if he were to start blurting out what he and Felix had done. Felix wasn’t above being a Kingslayer. Felix split away from Yuri when a familiar warmth grabbed at his wrist. 

“Fe, can I talk to you?” Sylvain was always around him, always talking to him, caring for him. It was starting to drive Felix mad, especially since he couldn’t have the end result that his heart was screaming for. 

“What?” He murmured, allowing Sylvain to lead him away to a secluded part of the monastery. 

“Did something happen between you and Dimitri?” 

Fuck. He was hoping he could avoid this conversation, avoid the whole damn thing, but Sylvain had breached the topic and there was no going back. If he lied, Sylvain would know it. “Why don’t you ask the Boar King yourself,” he spat. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Felix turned on his heels and hurried away before Sylvain could stop him. If Sylvain really wanted to know, he could hear it from the perpetrator himself. He made his way to his room, secluded away from everyone else. Felix didn’t want to be around most folks, the closest to him were the Wolves and Sylvain. His room was better suited for trists because of the isolation and when a knock came against the beat up door, Felix climbed out of bed to answer. 

Claude was big, he was someone Felix hadn’t expected to take up secret fucks, but then again, no one in the whole of Fodlan would have expected it from Felix either. Claude smiled at him, not the normal one he was known for in the academy, but one that showed his hand. “Not gonna lie, I did always think you were going around getting some back during the academy and I wasn’t totally wrong,” he chuckled. 

Felix rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. “Shut up and don’t you dare say a word of this to anyone or the Alliance is going to be down their leader,” he snarled. 

Hands up, Claude turned on his heels and grinned. “I know about subtlety Felix, I have no intention to show your cards, so long as you do the same.” 

Claude was smart, Claude knew how to talk his way around Felix so the agitated swordsman didn’t pounce. Felix was like a cat, he could be affectionate when he wanted, but at any moment lash out. Claude took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, hoisting him up and into bed. “No romance, just sex?”

“Just sex,” Felix muttered. He had allowed Ashe to kiss him, had allowed himself to be cared for, but he didn’t need that anymore, he just needed someone’s cock in his ass. Felix had already shrugged out of the top layers of his, in Sylvain’s eyes, complicated attire, and was left in his puffy white shirt, pants, and thigh highs. Felix pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it, buttoning his pants and shoving them down, kicking off his boots. He neither needed Claude’s affections nor wanted them, he just wanted the physical touch. 

Claude hummed, staring at Felix’s naked body. He had the years of fighting painted across him through various scars, and he was small all around, though no doubt both arms and legs were well trained and muscled. He had certainly at one point imagined what it would be like to have Felix Fraldarius underneath him, begging him for more. He didn’t know if they’d get to the begging, but Claude would at least get to experience what it was like having a pissy noble underneath him. He pulled off his clothes as well, letting each article fall off, revealing more of himself with each piece. 

Felix bit his lip as he watched, taking in Claude’s hairy body, his chest, his stomach, the patch that led down to his cock, thick and a relatively good length. Felix glanced at his own body, hair much lighter, cock not nearly as long or thick, but decently sized nonetheless. He wasn’t here to compare shit, he just wanted to fuck someone, to get fucked by someone. Claude left tomorrow, it was the perfect opportunity. “Lube is in the drawer,” he mumbled. 

Claude clicked his tongue, climbing on top of Felix, tilting his chin. “I’m not just going to stick my dick in you Felix, I want to enjoy this a little bit.” Claude pressed a kiss to Felix’s jaw, the smaller man tensing before relaxing. Felix really didn’t want any sort of perceived intimacy and Claude would respect that. He kissed down Felix’s pale throat, licking at some skin and nipping gently. He didn’t leave marks where someone would see, he was no fool. It was hard to leave Felix’s neck so bare, and moved just a little down to suck a mark into his collarbone. Claude was possessive by nature, he wanted to consume this man he was with, if only for the night. Felix was beautiful, especially the longer he relaxed. His hard features softened, lips parted and hair slowly came out of the mess it was pinned up in. Felix squirmed against him, Claude smiling against his skin. He worked over Felix’s collarbone, nipping marks along it before dipping further down to his nipples. 

“Those are-!” Felix bit back a moan as Claude’s lips wrapped around one, tugging on the other. His nipples had grown no less sensitive over the years, especially since he used them constantly when masturbating, always pulling and rubbing at them. They hardened instantly under Claude’s touch, Felix unable to help the quiet moan that escaped him. 

It was fascinating to see Felix crumble like this over something so small. It was going to be so much fun for Claude to pull him apart and fuck him back together. He nipped and sucked at one nipple until it was swollen from attention before switching. All the while his fingers tugged and pulled on the one he had just finished abusing. Felix was loving it though, the way he writhed and hiccuped, trying to withhold his noises, it was cute. After tonight this interaction would become a distant memory, forgotten with time, but for now he was here to enjoy himself, to help Felix enjoy himself. When Claude finally pulled off of Felix’s chest, both nipples were hard, swollen and sensitive, and Felix was huffing and letting out the tiniest little moans. “Who knew you’d be so sensitive there,” Claude teased, grabbing the ankle of the leg that attempted to kick him and pressing a kiss to the inside. 

Felix flushed, glaring at the man who almost never shut up back in the academy, so why would now be any different? Of course Claude would take every opportunity to pull him apart, maybe that’s just what Felix needed. His breath hitched when the Almyran ducked down and lapped at the underside of his cock, barely giving it attention before pulling away. Felix growled in frustration, twisting in bed, fighting for any sort of relief. 

“You’re so impatient,” Claude murmured. “I know you don’t want this to take longer than it needs to, neither do I. But I have to at least prep you, so hold your horses.” 

Claude was right, Felix knew he was right but he didn’t want to pretend this was anything other than a quick fuck. Honestly, he didn’t know how much longer he wanted to do this. He craved sex but he didn’t know if he wanted anyone touching him ever again. At least, anyone who wasn’t a tall, redheaded lancer he’d known for his entire life. Felix sighed and let his legs fall open wider, pointed to the drawer where Claude could retrieve the oil. He wiggled in place, impatient for the other to hurry it up, moaning quietly when Claude finally slipped a finger inside of him. He closed his eyes and wondered if he could imagine Sylvian, and it worked better than most since Claude wasn’t actually a talker when it came to the prep work. He let his mind drift, let himself imagine the finger working its way into him was Sylvain’s, it was calloused enough. A second finger had him arching up off the bed, hips jerking slightly.

“A-Ah…” Felix let out little pants, fingers curling into the sheets. The third finger pressed in along the other two, pumping into him, curling and pressing into that spot that had him moaning into his pillow. He bit his lip to keep from moaning for Sylvain, knowing full well that despite his wishes, it wasn’t Sylvain he was with right now. “I’m ready,” he grunted, whining at the removal of the fingers. He always hated that, it made him feel so impossibly empty. He cracked open his eyes, watching Claude slick himself up with the oil, grunting at the hot touch against his length. Felix’s breath caught as the bowman began to press in, head falling back onto his pillow. Claude skipped the formalities, not letting up, pressing inch after inch inside of Felix. It didn’t hurt, he’d been active enough that it was an easy slide, and once Claude had bottomed out, Felix wrapped his legs around his waist, groaning. 

Claude panted, hands grabbing at slim hips holding Felix tight, wanting so badly to move but holding out for confirmation. Felix’s snarl to hurry it up was all the needed, pulling back before thrusting back in. Claude wasted little time after that, hitching Felix’s hips up and pounding into his tight, wet heat, groaning and grunting as he fucked into the smaller man. Felix didn’t want him to be gentle, he didn't want kindness, so be it. Claude had no intentions of being cruel, but he wouldn’t be slow either. He slammed forward, moaning as his cock pressed in further, abusing Felix’s prostate, evident by the squeezing he felt around him every time he thrust in. 

Felix scrambled, grabbing for the sheets, tearing at them, sobbing into the pillow to muffle his voice. This was what he needed, to get fucked, absolutely wrecked and Claude was giving it to him. He writhed, hand shooting down to wrap around his leaking cock, pumping in tune with Claude’s erratic thrusts. Neither of them were fit to last, not when they had both been aching for a release, chasing it and finding it in one another. Felix ran his fingers along his shaft, teasing the head and gripping at it, crying into his pillow as he came, hips canting as he jerked up, seed spilling onto his belly.  
Claude hadn’t anticipated Felix to cum so soon, but he also wasn’t complaining. He still had loads of work to do before they headed back to Alliance territory and spending the majority of his night fucking what was, a really good ass, would not prove helpful. His thrusts grew sloppy, particularly with the way Felix’s hole was gripping him like a vice, pulling him in. “In or out,” he moaned. 

“In,” Felix gasped.

Claude buried himself, hips rutting into Felix as he came, seed spilling deep inside. Claude grunted as he pulled out, thumbing the puffy rim of Felix’s whole and smirking at the disgruntled whimper. He didn’t say anything more, no thanks, no acknowledgement, neither of them wanted it. He simply slipped his clothes back on and took his leave. 

Felix sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was tired, and satisfied, but only for a moment. The itch would return and it would do so with a vengeance. He pushed himself up and wiped off his belly with a rag before dressing again. The night was still young, might as well get some training out of the way. Grabbing his sword, Felix headed out, stopping only as he passed Dimitri’s room, catching Sylvain’s voice. He blinked, moving closer but jumping back when the door slammed open and DImitri came flying out. Felix’s eyes widened as Sylvain stormed out after him, grabbing him by the collar, pulling his arm back and laying a full force blow right into his face. Felix jumped. 

“Sylvain, what the fuck are you doing?” He snarled, grabbing the redhead’s arm before he could raise it again. Sylvain whipped around, eyes softening for a moment before narrowing back at Dimitri. 

“You told me to ask him what had happened. It’s disgusting, how could you do that to your friend?” Sylvain snarled. 

“I was not in my right mind…” Dimitri murmured. “I take responsibility for my actions, I have not requested Felix do anything near me, I have merely wanted to apologize.”

“How can you apologize for that?!” Sylvain looked ready to kill, he looked dangerous. Felix’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed the lancer’s arm, yanking him. 

“Sylvain, shut the fuck up,” he hissed. “I don’t give a rat’s ass how you feel about this, it’s my fucking problem. I chose to ignore it because the people need a King. They need him. The only reason we’re even succeeding right now is because the people have rallied. Leave it.” Felix was both thankful for Sylvain and angry with him, he could not risk this falling apart now. Everything would have been for naught. “Boar, to your room.” He waited for the click of the door before letting Sylvain go. 

“How can you forgive what he did?!” Sylvain was exasperated, but it only served to make Felix angrier. 

“I never said I forgave anything,” he barked. “I don’t forgive him, I fucking hate him. But he is the King and he is the only one everyone has gathered behind. I will not have us fail because of me, or you.” He jabbed a finger into Sylvain’s chest. “It’s not your place to decide what happens.” 

Sylvain sighed, tugging at his hair in frustration. “I can’t just pretend nothing happened, knowing what he did to you!”

“Don’t. But don’t say anything either.” Felix spun on his heels and walked away. He couldn’t continue talking about this, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t ready for it, for anything about what had happened months ago. He went back to his room, waiting for the sound of Sylvain to vanish before leaving again, finding solace with the Wolves. On occasion, the four of them would sleep together, a pile of now adults cuddled up like children. It had been what they did in Abyss, Yuri had said and at first Felix had found it ridiculous, stupid. Now, he came to Yuri's room, the lilac haired man welcoming him in and Felix settling in between him and Hapi. None of them spoke, none of them asked about what had happened, they’d heard the yelling. They simply did what they knew best to do, they treated Felix as they always had, like a member of the pack. 

Felix drifted off to sleep.

Sylvain stayed awake.

Both were plagued with what to do next, and how to approach the coming storm.


	12. Ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes to a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I moved and was getting used to my new place, plus starting grad school. We are almost finished!

Untangling from the Wolves was like fighting a losing battle in quicksand. Yuri’s arms were wrapped around his waist and Hapi’s were around his neck, nearly choking him. Felix wiggled away from the two of them and trudged his way back to his own room. As nice as it had been, he had to get back to the reality that he existed in. He shoved his messy, dirty hair up into the monstrosity of a pinned mess it always was and went to train. When he was sad, mad, frustrated, he almost always went to train. Last night had been too much, but today he really wanted to beat the shit out of something with a sword. He didn’t bother stopping for breakfast, not when he saw Sylvain, who looked completely unaffected by what had happened. He was laughing, smiling, but what Felix didn’t see was the storm raging behind his eyes. Thankfully Dimitri was nowhere to be seen, probably talking strategy with Byleth, at this point probably more than worried about Sylvain telling everyone. But Felix wouldn’t let him. He refused to be some victim in this shitty story. 

“Felix.” His head whipped around, sighing in relief that it was Ferdinand. He didn’t want to deal with anyone who knew anything about the situation, and Ferdinand was perfectly oblivious. “Are you going to train? Mind if I tag along?” 

“Sure, I need more training against a lance.” Ferdinand was tall, well muscled, handsome...and a redhead, perhaps it hadn’t worked with Claude or the men prior because they didn’t look enough like Sylvain. Maybe if he closed his eyes, parting only enough to see red he could pretend. He shook his head, this was hardly the time to be thinking about anything sexual. He walked alongside Ferdinand, sneaking glances at the skilled lancer, wondering what he might say to such a proposal. Whenever Felix looked away, Ferdinand would look to him, appreciating Felix’s small, yet strong form. 

They took their places on the training ground, Felix with a sword and Ferdinand with a lance. It was always a struggle to break a lancer’s guard, and even more so when they were on horseback. Felix would often go for the horse in order to knock off the rider, but facing one head to head like this wasn’t his forte, much to his annoyance. His eyes narrowed, watching Ferdinand’s careful footsteps, nearly missing the way the other tilted his foot just so, angling it so he could push off and lunge at Felix. The swordsman snarled, raising his sword and barely blocking the lance, grunting as he was thrown back. Felix tucked himself in and rolled, catching himself and standing quick. Ferdinand was on him in an instant, lance stabbing at him, aiming to disarm and strike him down. Felix cursed himself for being in the clouds and struck back, kicking out at Ferdinand’s legs before darting away. Ferdinand was stronger, larger, but Felix was more nimble and quick. Once he actually recovered he came back with a vengeance, slashing and stabbing, driving Ferdinand back. 

It was thrilling to fight someone like this, his blood was racing, breath catching. And dammit if it didn’t have his body aching. He didn’t know if he could get over Sylvain, but at least he could have fun. Ferdinand struck the last blow, bringing his lance up, then down, and knocking the sword right out of Felix’s hand. He kicked Felix into the ground, the training lance brought down beside his neck. Both men were panting, staring at one another, an unbridled sexual tension coursing between them. Ferdinand was the first to act, unsurprisingly, Felix was never one to make himself known. The redhead straddled him, grabbing up Felix’s wrists and pinning them above his head. Felix moaned as lips captured his, Ferdinand’s free hand squeezing at his side, stroking along the seams of his jacket. Ferdinand’s cock pressed into his own, both men biting back gasps, both hard from their session. It wouldn’t do to be caught like this, but Felix could scarcely think coherent thoughts with Ferdinand’s tongue down his throat, pinned down and taken. He would never admit it out loud and certainly not to anyone, but Felix loved being dominated, he liked being held down and fucked. That was what used to make the anonymous sex in Abyss so thrilling. Part of him knew he should talk about this like an adult with Sylvain, but the stronger part of him, the part that was terrified of rejection, decided fucking Ferdinand in an attempt to forget himself was the better option. 

Ferdinand broke the kiss, sucking his way down Felix’s neck, biting at spots that would be difficult to hide. Felix groaned, wiggling against him. “To a room, yours, mine, I don’t fucking care,” he gasped. He really _really_ didn’t want to get caught like this, he did have some pride to uphold. Felix was relieved that Ferdinand actually listened, taking the hand extended to him and standing up. His legs were wobbly, his body alight with desire and an aching need to just get ruined. Ferdinand took him by the wrist and guided him to his room, luckily with no one around given the time. Felix found himself against the door the moment it was closed, moaning into Ferdinand’s mouth, the large man’s hands pressing up against him to shed him of his clothing. This was hardly romantic, like all the sex before, it was just pure need that had to be satisfied. The only time it had ever felt anything like romance was...Felix snarled, biting Ferdinand’s lip, grunting at the rough bite back. 

His hands were rough, pulling his coat and shirt off, yanking down his pants. Felix was hardly against it, it’s rather what he preferred. He tore the cape off Ferdinand’s shoulders and unlaced his pants, getting them off, not particularly caring about the rest of his clothes. Ferdinand was well sized, long and thick enough that Felix knew it’d feel good. He dropped down onto his knees, wrapping his lips around the head and relishing in Ferdinand’s surprised moan. A hand weaved its way into his mess of hair, gripping painfully tight, Felix’s hips rocking, his own cock painfully hard against him. There was not a word said between them that looks and touch couldn’t convey. Felix stroked the base of Ferdinand’s cock, sucking in more of him and bobbing his head in tune with the thrusts that the other man began to rock into him. The hand in his hair tightened, beginning to guide him along his length. Felix let his jaw loosen and let Ferdinand use him, his other hand wrapping around his own needy cock. Felix dared to take him all in, moaning when the head pressed down his throat, Ferdinand’s exasperated cry was music to his ears. 

He was pulled off of his cock, Felix licking his swollen lips and grunting as he was pulled up and moved onto the bed. Ferdinand rolled him over, Felix knowing their next steps well and tucked his legs underneath him, lifting his ass up for the other. He pressed his face into the pillows, breathing in Ferdinand’s pleasant smell, unable to help but compare it to the cinnamon spice of Sylvain. He listened to the rustling from the table beside them, the sound of an oil jar being popped open, his legs spreading out just a little wider. The first finger pressed against him and slipped in rather easily, considering yesterday’s activities. He was loose enough still that he began rocking back into the finger with ease, grunting as a second joined the first. Ferdinand was patient, working him open with a gentle ease that Felix wanted to snap at. Just fuck him already! Make it hurt, make him feel something. His mind was a mess. He was enjoying this and yet he was not. It was with someone he never would have fucked previously, someone who he had no common interests with. His heart was screaming for Sylvain but his mind refused to listen, refused to accept that there was hope. It was much easier to pretend there wasn’t. He rocked back on the fingers, groaning as a third and forth pressed in, the sting was what he needed, what he sought after. “Just fuck me,” he snarled at Ferdinand, far from prepared but beyond caring anymore. 

A quiet huff but no resistance, Ferdinand was beyond caring as well. They were both nursing broken hearts, Ferdinand’s love on the other side, while Felix himself was convinced there never had been love in the first place. Both were using the other as a means to forget, if only for a moment. More oil, slicked up on Ferdinand’s length, Felix wiggling impatiently for pleasure, pain, _anything_. Hands grabbed his hips, digging into flesh, sure to leave him a nice array of bruises. Felix’s breath hitched at the press of the head to his slick and tight hole, burying his face into the pillow and groaning as Ferdinand pressed in. He wasn’t as big as someone like Dedue, or Ashe, so it wasn’t as painful as it could have been, but the sting of being penetrated with so little prep was taking its toll. Felix grunted, thrusting his hips back, forcing more of Ferdinand inside of him. The man above him moaned, and he spread his legs wider to get more of him. It was a strange mix of pain and pleasure that ripped through him, making him grunt and moan. “Harder,” he growled. 

Ferdinand scoffed, gripping his hips tighter and thrusting all the way in, bottoming out and groaning as he sunk into Felix’s tight heat. He didn’t like causing pain, but Felix was demanding it, and he was too far gone to question it. He pulled out before thrusting back in, letting his own pleasure cloud his mind to Felix’s, not that the other man would admit it hurt, not when this was what he wanted. 

Felix gripped the sheets, moaning into the pillow and thrusting his hips back to meet Ferdinand. It hurt so badly but at the same time he felt pleasure coursing through him. He bit at his lip, biting so hard it bled. He grunted when Ferdinand pulled out, gasping as he was flipped over, exposed to the other. His cheeks were flushed, his lip bleeding and completely surprised the other had even wanted to see his face. Ferdinand grabbed his legs, spreading them before thrusting back in, groaning at the way felix clenched around him. The man underneath him moaned, fingers curling back into the sheets, cock bouncing as he was fucked into the bed. 

He was so close now, his orgasm lapping at the edges of his mind. Felix hadn’t expected Ferdinand to wrap a hand around him, stroking through an aching orgasm, the smaller man writhing against the sheets, moaning as he spilled his seed against his stomach. His body tensed, clenching around Ferdinand, who gave a few more erratic thrusts before pulling out and stroking himself to completion. Felix grunted, feeling Ferdinand’s spend hit his thighs, taking a moment to breathe before seamlessly getting up. Neither wanted this because they wanted to love one another, but because they wanted to love someone else. Felix tugged his clothing back on after wiping himself clean with a cloth and left, going back to the training ground as if nothing had happened. Yet a storm was raging in his head, one that was spilling over and driving him insane. Felix picked up the sword he’d used and threw it at the nearest pillar, watching it catch fire. He’d had a little practice with magic and decided it wasn’t for him, but in this moment, it felt glorious. 

“ **Felix**.” 

He turned, eyes narrowing as Yuri came closer. “You need to talk to Sylvain.”

“Don’t,” he snarled. “Don’t tell me what I need to do. Don’t say his name.” 

“Felix.” Yuri grabbed his shoulders and tugged Felix behind one of the pillars. He grabbed that mess of dark hair and pressed Felix’s face into his shoulder. “You’re losing it and if you don’t talk to him it’s going to become very obvious that something is happening. I know you’re scared, it’s practically palpable, but you need to. I’m not Sylvain, but I guarantee you he is facing this same storm. Only you two can weather it together.” He waited, listened to Felix’s rapid breath before feeling the shuddering of his shoulders and a dampness against his clothes. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t acknowledge the tears that were staining his cloak, nor the way Felix began to gasp for breath in his uncontrollable sobs. When was the last time Felix cried? Yuri had certainly never seen it, not even with his father’s death. Yuri gently urged Felix onto the ground, sitting with him, never looking down, pretending as if nothing was happening at all. When Felix pulled away, his eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks stained. “I can take you there, I can start it off for you. But then you have to let your heart open to him, you have to tell him everything.” 

Felix couldn’t believe he had just cried, couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He nodded, and got to his feet at Yuri’s behest. The older man guided him, taking out a tissue and dabbing at Felix’s eyes. 

Sylvain was in his room, mulling over what to do about this whole mess of a situation when a knock came at his door. The last person(s) he expected when opening it was Yuri and Felix, and he grew instantly worried when he saw Felix’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, voice a little too panicked. 

“Nothing, but you two need to have a long and frankly, overdo conversation.” Yuri laid a hand on Felix’s lower back and nudged him forward. “I was just here for moral support.” He turned on his heels after giving Felix’s hand a tap, leaving the two childhood friends alone. 

“Felix...you’ve been crying,” Sylvain murmured, unable to help but reach out and touch the younger man’s cheek.

“It’s all your fault,” Felix whispered, pushing past Sylvain to get into his room. Sylvain sighed and closed the door, turning to face Felix with a frown. 

“Yuri is right, it’s time we have a conversation.” 

And so they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


	13. Update 2: Electric Boogaloo

THIS ISNT A “IM MOT FINISHING” UPDATE SO DO NOT WORRY

Hey everyone,

Thank you for continuing to read and support this work! It means a lot that you enjoy this 🥰

As it turns out, I need to have a second spine surgery as the first one didn’t work! Yay! 😭 as a result of the pain of the pinched nerve mixed with the general lower back pain, I am unable to sit up for long periods of time at my desk and write. 

I have a portion of the next chapter written but I want it to be as good as it can be given this is the penultimate chapter!! It might take time but I just wanted to update everyone so you knew that I am finishing this! It just might take some time.

Love y’all 💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
